A visita do papai e da mamãe
by Sarah Lee Gibah
Summary: MeruPuri já acabou. Mas e os pais da Aili? Ficaram sabendo de tudo, depois das muitas tentativas da Aili para que eles não descobrissem sobre o Alam? É isso que você vai descobrir nessa fanfic! CAPÍTULO 7 FINALMENTE POSTADO! AVISO: OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente fico triste ao afirmar que MeruPuri não me pertence...;(...que pena... mas ele só não me pertence porque alguém chamada Matsuri Hino teve a idéia antes de mim... pelo menos posso fazer fics para me contentar...

Essa é a primeira fic que posto... por isso desculpem qualquer coisa e espero que gostem!

Legenda:

#blábláblá#- Comentários bobos da autora

"blábláblá"- Pensamentos dos personagens

* * *

MeruPuri já foi, mas e os pais da Aili? Ficaram sabendo do casamento da filha? Vou tentar contar o que aconteceu durante a visita deles a sua própria casa. 

Uma história que não foi contada em MeruPuri...

**A visita do papai e da mamãe **

**Capítulo 1**

Depois de 1 ano que a Aili já estava morando em Aster, (nessa época ela tinha uns 16 anos e o Alam uns 8) ela recebe a notícia de que seus pais estão voltando para casa:

-Aili, tenho notícias do seu mundo - diz Lei com sua secura de sempre.

-O quê foi?- pergunta Aili irritada, pelo fato dele tê-la acordado de um cochilo.

-Seus pais deixaram uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica dizendo que voltarão para casa na semana que vem, mais precisamente na segunda-feira, e que é para você ir ao aeroporto recebé-los, pois estão com muita saudade- Lei responde a pergunta de Aili também com certa irritação na voz.

-O QUÊ? PAPAI E MAMÃE VÃO VOLTAR?- Aili levanta rapidamente, enquanto grita- ALAM, ALAM! Onde você está!- ela olha para Lei e diz, ainda gritando- POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU ANTES?- Aili pega um calendário- Que dia é hoje? AI MEU DEUS! HOJE É SÁBADO! Não vai dar tempo!

Enquanto Aili reage dessa maneira Lei a observa: "Como é que alguém como o príncipe Alam pode gostar dela?"

Depois de muito tumulto, Aili consegue encontrar o Alam no jardim, observando as magníficas flores de um canteiro e conta a ele sobre a mensagem de seus pais:

-Alam!- ela diz ainda ofegante por ter corrido ao seu encontro.

-Sim?- ele responde, surpreso.

-Finalmente te achei!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele pergunta preocupado.

-Aconteceu.

-O QUE ACONTECEU?- diz ele ainda mais preocupado.

-Meu pai e minha mãe vão voltar para casa!

-Ah! É só isso! UFA!- diz ele aliviado.

-Como assim SÓ isso? ISSO É UMA CATÁSTROFE!-diz ela elevando muito a voz e assustando Alam com a cara que fez, depois de dizer isso.

-Não é nada! Finalmente eu vou conhecer seus pais!

-É por isso mesmo que vai ser uma catástrofe! Meus pais não podem te conhecer!

-Por que não? Afinal eu vou ser seu futuro marido!

Aili lança para ele um olhar que diz:"fala isso de novo!" e começa a falar, muito irritada:

-Você está querendo que eu diga que me casei com um prícipe de um reino mágico, OITO ANOS MAIS NOVO QUE EU?

-É, qual o problema?- diz ele com certa indiferença.

Aili se prepara para torcer o pescoço do Alam e gritar 'QUAL O PROBLEMA? VOU MOSTRAR O PROBLEMA!', mas ela se controla e conta até dez, pensando " Ele é só uma criança, ele é só uma criança..." Depois dessa cena Aili faz Alam prometer que ele não vai para terra quando seus pais chegarem. Ele concorda e promete.

Assim, chega segunda-feira, o dia da chegada dos pais da Aili, e como os pais dela haviam pedido, ela vai recebé-los no aeroporto:

-Papai, mamãe! Que saudade!- diz Aili dando um abraço na sua mãe.

-Aili! Estava morrendo de saudade da minha menininha!- diz a mãe de Aili.

E assim se passam dois dias tranqüilos, bom, tranqüilos até agora...

"Ué? De onde tá vindo esse brilho?" Aili percebe que o brilho estranho vinha do quarto e... "AH NÃO!"Aili sai correndo para o quarto e fecha a porta:

-NÃO, NÃO PODE SER!

Aili sabia que o que estava brilhando era o seu espelho dos Latleia, passado de geração por geração. Ela sabia também que ele só brilhava quando alguém estava para "sair" dele, e ela desconfiava quem era esse ALGUÉM que ia sair:

-Aili! Vim conhecer seus pais!- Alam aparece e fica de pé na frente de Aili.

-Seu cabeça-dura, não falei pra você ficar lá! Você prometeu que não viria!

-Não, eu prometi que não viria quando seus pais chegassem. E eles já chegaram há dois dias!- diz ele sarcasticamente.

-Rrrrrrrrr!- Aili serra os dentes de raiva e empurra Alam para baixo, na tentativa de fazé-lo voltar para o espelho, mas isso era inútil.

-Aí! Não precisa me tratar assim... agora que eu não volto mesmo!- diz ele, se livrando das mãos de Aili.

-Para de fazer pirraça e volta logo!-Aili diz isso correndo pelo quarto para tentar pegá-lo.

-Não volto, não volto!- ele coloca as mãos abertas ao lado da bochecha e diz- Nã, nã, nã, nã, nãã, nããã...!

-SEU MOLEQUE!- Aili grita furiosamente.

Enquanto isso os pais da Aili, preocupados com o barulho vindo do quarto, resolvem ir verificar o que está acontecendo:

-Aili? Filha? Está tudo bem?- pergunta o pai da Aili.

-Ah... sim papai! Está tudo ótimo! Já estou saindo.- ela vira-se para o Alam e cochicha em seu ouvido- E você Alam! Se comporta hein? Fica aqui quietinho enquanto eu vou para lá.- Alam faz "sim"com a cabeça, mas, quando a Aili abre a porta, quem está lá? Isso mesmo seus pais!

-Filha... Ah! Que garotinho mais bonitinho!- diz a mãe da Aili.

-Eu não sou BO-NI-TI-NHO!- Alam responde cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça.

-Que graça! Quem é ele filha?- pergunta a mãe de Aili.

-Ah? Esse menino?- Aili tenta ganhar tempo para encontar uma resposta para dar a ela.

-Sim.

-Ele...

Alam percebe a dificuldade de Aili em falar e responde por ela:

-Eu sou o marido...-Aili segura a boca de Alam e diz:

-Ele é o irmãozinho do Nakaooji... #Desculpa que não dá pra colar, né?#

-Irmãozinho? Não sabia que ele tinha um...-diz a mãe de Aili. #A desculpa não colou mesmo...#

-É sim! Só que é só por parte de pai...#Tentativa de fazer a desculpa colar...#

-Sério? Até que ele se parece um pouco com ele... #A desculpa colou!#

-É mesmo né? Agora, - Aili vira-se para Alam- por que você não volta para casa? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada...

-Ah! É mesmo! Esqueci de te avisar que ela pediu para que eu ficasse aqui por um tempo, já que vão todos, menos eu, viajar- quando Alam termina de falar, percebe que Aili o está olhando boquiaberta.

- É mesmo?- pergunta a mãe de Aili- Que bom!

- Mamãe, você não se incomoda de o Alam ficar, né?- pergunta Aili, já que agora o Alam ia ter que ficar.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu e seu pai adoramos crianças!- ela responde- Ainda mais crianças bonitinhas como o Alam.

Alam olha para ela, mas não diz nada. A noite na janta é a Aili que cozinha:

-Hum... Vai ficar gostoso! Eu não quero me gabar, mas a minha comida é uma delícia!

-Faz tanto tempo que não como a sua comida, filha... – diz o pai da Aili.

-É mesmo, né?

-E você... é Alam, não é?- Alam faz que "sim" com a cabeça- Em que série está?- pergunta o pai de Aili.

-Eu estou no 4º ano da escola de magia...- Aili arremessa uma batata que acerta em cheio a cabeça dele- Ai!

-Que gracinha!- diz Aili- Tem uma imaginação e tanto! Vive no mundo da lua!

-Coitadinho... precisava acertá-lo com uma batata?- pergunta a mãe de Aili, que tinha visto tudo.

No jantar correu quase tudo bem, pois o Alam comia como se fosse um mendigo e ficava encarando os pais da Aili:

-Para com isso!- Aili diz para o Alam- Olha a cara do meu pai!

-Não tenho culpa se você resolveu mentir para eles...- ele cochicha de volta para ela.

Enquanto isso os pai da Aili olham curiosos os dois cochicharem:

-O que é que vocês tanto conversam filha?- pergunta o pai da Aili.

-Hum? Nada, não... ele só estava me falando que queria ir ao banheiro...- diz Aili, tentando disfarçar.

-Banheiro?- pergunta Alam- Eu não preciso...-Aili pisa em seu pé- É... preciso ir ao banheiro..."Que humilhação..."Alam se levanta e vai até o banheiro, então a mãe da Aili diz:

-Uma gracinha esse irmãozinho do Nakaooji...

Alam reaparece e Aili pergunta:

-Já usou o banheiro?

-Já.

-Como assim? Não deu tempo nem de você chegar na porta!

-Claro que cheguei na porta... e já usei o banheiro- ele retruca.

-Por acaso você está mentindo para mim?

-Claro que não!

Os pais de Aili observam a cena inusitada:

-Filhinha... Não vai brigar com esse garotinho! Olha o seu tamanho!- diz a mãe da Aili.

-EU NÃO ESTAVA BRIGANDO COM ELE!- Aili grita superirritada.

-Ai, ai... Ás vezes você parece uma criança menor que ele...-diz sua mãe.

Aili vira-se para Alam, elevando um pouco a voz:

-Viu o que você fez?

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz?-pergunta ele, colocando as mãos na cintura- Foi você quem começou mentindo!

Dessa vez não deu tempo de Aili impedir que o Alam falasse:

-Sobre o que você mentiu filha?- pergunta o pai da Aili.

-Eu não menti sobre NADA!- Aili diz muito mais irritada, e vira-se para o Alam- E você, Alam, já acabou de jantar?

Quando Alam abre a boca para responder a Aili responde por ele:

-Oh... vejo que sim agora vem aqui que já está na hora de dormir.

* * *

Obrigado por terem perdido seu precioso tempo lendo essa fic... Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar de minha inexperiência... Quero que saibam que não pretendo colocar muitos capítulos... No máximo uns 6 ou 8.(e isso não são muitos capítulos?) 

Indo direto ao assunto, mandem reviews! Vou respondê-los no próximo capítulo.

Até o capítulo 2!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Nos encontramos novamente no capítulo 2! Obrigada a todos que leram o capítulo 1, e bem vindos ao capítulo 2!

Respostas aos reviews:

Gabi-chan: Eu também adoro a Aili e o Alam! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Carol-san: Que bom que gostou! Eu também estou ansiosa para saber como tudo vai acabar...(acredite, nem eu sei...)

Ale-ann: Fico feliz que também esteja gostando! Tenho certeza que a sua primeira fic também ficou boa! Sabe, eu também ADORO MeruPuri... É tão...(imagine o que poderia ser entre 1.001 coisas...)Espero que esse capítulo esteja do seu agrado!

Legenda:

#blá,blá,blá# - Comentários bobíssimos da autora

"blá,blá,blá"- Pensamentos dos persongens

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Depois do jantar, na hora de dormir também houve confusão:

- Mamãe, você dorme comigo. O papai e o Alam dormem no outro quarto-diz Aili.

- Eu quero dormir com você Aili!- diz Alam, muito chateado.

- ENE-A-Ó-TIO, NÃO!- diz Aili rapidamente.

- Porque não?- pergunta ele intrigado.

- Porque NÃO!- Aili responde quase gritando.

- Buááááááááá...-Alam começa a chorar e a bater o pé no chão.

- Filhinha, eu não me importo de dormir com o seu pai...-diz a mãe da Aili.

- Não mamãe! Ele tem que parar de ser teimoso!- responde Aili.

Alam olha para Aili e cochicha em seu ouvido:

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas no escuro eu cresço... você não ia querer que seu pai me visse grande quando acordasse, não é?

- Não vale ameaçar!- responde ela furiosamente- Mas, tudo bem... Pode dormir comigo...

- EBA, EBA, EBA!- diz Alam pulando e batendo palmas.

- Você não se importa, não é mamãe?

- Claro que não!- responde ela, abrindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto- Olha o tamanho dele! Não tem problema se ele quiser ficar com você! Ele é uma criança!- ela vira-se e pega um travesseiro do armário as suas costas- Boa noite!

- Boa noite mamãe.

- Boa noite, mãe da Aili...- diz Alam com um enorme sorriso.

- Boa noite Alam- ela responde lhe dando um sorriso bem gentil.

Todos vão dormir. Aili fica na sua cama e o Alam em um colchão no chão. Por causa disso ele começa a reclamar:

- Por que eu tenho que ficar no chão?- pergunta Alam, já deitado no colchão.

- Você tem que ficar aí porque essa é a MINHA cama- Aili responde enfatizando muito a penúltima palavra.

- Então por que você não deita comigo?- pergunta ele inocentemente.

- PORQUE NÃO!- ela dá um "croque" na sua cabeça -O que os meus pais iriam pensar se acordassem e vissem eu dormindo com alguém de dezessete anos?- ela diz muito seriamente.

- Eles vão pensar que EU sou seu marido!- diz ele colocando a mão na cintura.

- Você tá louco?- diz ela dando-lhe mais um "croque" e arrancando um "AI!" dele – Primeiro eles me veêm dormindo com um menino de oito anos, e, de repente, EU ESTOU DORMINDO COM ALGUÉM DE DEZESSETE ANOS!- diz ela muito indignada com a inocência do Alam- SE ELES ME VIREM ASSIM VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE VÃO PENSAR QUE EU TENHO UM MARIDO?

- Mas na primeira vez que eu dormi aqui, você dormiu comigo!#isso aparece no mangá nº1!#- diz ele, aparentemente magoado.

- MAS DAQUELA VEZ EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA CRESCER SE FICASSE NO ESCURO!- ela grita, muito aborrecida.

- Por que agora é diferente?- diz ele confuso –Era para ser mais fácil, já que, agora, você já sabe o que vai acontecer!- diz ele elevando um pouco a voz.

- É POR ISSO MESMO QUE EU NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ!- diz ela gritando mais ainda - AGORA VÊ SE FICA QUIETO E DORMI!- diz ela puxando a coberta e virando de costas para ele.

- Tá bem, tá bem...- diz ele também pegando a coberta e virando de costas.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite bem agitada, Aili acorda com o grito de sua mãe:

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O quê?- diz Aili ainda sonolenta- O que foi? Mamãe?

Aili se levanta e vai até a sala para ver o que aconteceu:

- O que aconteceu mamãe?- diz ela enquanto se espreguiça.

- O, o, o, o ...- ela gagueja e aponta para fora- O, o ... Pochiro e a Koromi... ESTÃO GIGANTES!- ela desmaia.

- Ah não! –Aili segura a sua mãe antes dela cair no chão e a coloca numa poltrona.

Depois de verificar que a cabeça de sua mãe estava em uma posição confortável, ela sai correndo para encontrar o Alam, que naquele momento já se encontrava acordado:

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta ele quando a vê entrando no quarto, muito apressada.

- Rápido! Deixa eu te beijar! Minha mãe viu o Pochiro e a Koromi gigantes...- diz ela enquanto segura o rosto do Alam para beijá-lo.

- NUNCA!- diz ele se desvencilhando das mãos dela- Eles têm que descobrir que você e eu somos casados!- ele puxa a coberta e se esconde debaixo dela.

- NÃO! Se eles descobrem já era tudo! AGORA SAÍ DAÍ PRA EU TE BEIJAR!- diz ela tentando inutilmente tirar a coberta de cima dele.

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!- diz ele enquanto puxa a coberta, tentando de qualquer jeito não deixá-la beijá-lo- Eles têm que descobrir...-Aili cosegue achar uma pequena brecha e puxa a coberta para longe dele:

- AHÁ! Aí está você!- diz ela tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- NÃO VALE, NÃO VALE! É trapaça!- diz ele enquanto volta lentamente ao normal.

Enquanto o Alam está voltando a ter oito anos, a mãe da Aili recupera os sentidos:

- Ai... O que aconteceu?- diz ela ainda tonta – É mesmo! Agora me lembrei! O Pochiro, a Koromi! – ela olha pela janela, mas não vê nada, pois o Alam já voltou ao normal- Não, eles estão normais... eu devo ter sonhado... mas, o que estou fazendo aqui nessa poltrona?

Aili, que estava escutando tudo, entra na sala e diz à sua mãe:

- Mamãe! O que você está fazendo aqui?#Disfarçando...#

- Hum... Não sei direito, mas acho que sou sonâmbola...

- Pode ser que seja mesmo! Eu ouvi passos a noite...- diz Aili, mentindo.

- Sério?- Aili faz "sim" com a cabeça- Bom, seja como for, acho que vou voltar para a cama... Ainda é muito cedo...- ela se levanta e se dirije ao seu quarto.

- Sim! Ainda é muito cedo...- responde Aili.

A mãe de Aili voltou para o quarto e Aili foi chamar o Alam, pois havia ficado sem sono depois do episódio e se o Alam continuasse no quarto, ele ia arrumar um jeito de crescer de novo e ela ia ter que fazer "milagres" para enganar os pais (principalmente a mãe) novamente. Aili aproveitou que já havia acordado e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Quando seu pai e sua mãe acordaram ela serviu o café:

- E então mamãe, conseguiu dormir depois que acordou, hoje de manhã?- ela pergunta, tentando parecer indiferente ao fato.

- Não muito bem...- ela responde -Fiquei perturbada com o sonho que tive...

- Mesmo? E que sonho foi?- pergunta Aili tentando parecer apenas curiosa.

- Eu sonhei que os cachorros estavam gigantes, e...- de repente ela para de contar o sonho – Isso é mesmo importante filha?

- Não! Não...- ela responde tentando não parecer nervosa –Só estava curiosa...

- Que bom, porque não foi um sonho muito legal...

- Sim...- Aili responde só para si - Mas, mamãe, será que a senhora não é sonâmbola?- ela pergunta tentando disfarçar.

- Eu acho que não...- sua mãe responde pensativa- Mas, eu não teria como chegar lá se não fosse sonâmbola...

- É...- responde Aili tentando concordar com a mãe, enquanto a serve com paezinhos.

Enquanto todos tomam café da manhã, Alam está assistindo "Poke Rangers", e por sinal, está muito empolgado:

- VAI! VAI! Você consegue! Não desista!- diz ele.

- Que gracinha!- diz a mãe da Aili –Por um momento me esqueci que ele estava aqui! Afinal ele nem parece uma criança pelo jeito que age. Diria até que se porta como um príncipe!- diz ela olhando para ele, que no momento gritava "VAI!VAI! UM HOMEM DA VERDADE NÃO SE DEIXA VENCER POR UM LAGARTO GIGANTE!"

- É...- diz Aili que também havia se esquecido de sua presença –Ele parece um príncipe...

- Mas é só olhar para ele assim todo animado com um desenho animado, que lembramos que se trata de uma criança- diz a mãe da Aili, que agora estava observando o Alam enquanto ele gritava "NÃO! NÃO! NÃO MORRA! VOCÊ TEM QUE SALVAR A CIDADE! O SEU POVO!"

De repente um brilho começa a vir do quarto de Aili e todos olham para lá:

- O que será isso?- pergunta o pai da Aili.

- Ah... Não é nada!- Aili coloca os pães em cima da mesa e corre para o quarto- Eu já volto!-diz ela virando-se para responder ao pai."NÃO! Não pode ser! De novo não!"

Alam a acompanha e quando chegam no quarto, suas suspeitas se confirmam:

- Olá minha virgem dos lírios!- diz Jeile enquanto sai do espelhinho da Aili, com um lírio nas mãos.

* * *

Bom, é isso! Esse é o capítulo 2! Sei que ficou um pouco menor que o 1º capítulo, mas vou tentar fazer o 3º um pouco maior! Espero que não me achem muito malvada por acabar assim esse capítulo, mas gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas!Hihihi... Não sei se vocês peceberam mas o pai da Aili não falou quase nada até agora...u.u'... Acho que isso só vai continuar até certa parte... Mas, mesmo assim ele quase não vai falar... Acho que ele só fica observando as coisas na maior parte do tempo, sabem? O tipo observador? É ele! 

Não sei se vocês também perceberam mas eu uso muitos diálogos. Quando tento escrever parágrafos grandes não dá muito certo...

Bem... É isso aí! Mandem reviews, vou respondê-los no capítulo 3.(espero que eu não demore muito para postar o três...)

Até mais!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	3. Chapter 3

Olá novamente! Cheguei no capítulo 3! É isso aí!\o/

Respostas aos reviews:

**Carol-san**: Obrigada pelo elogio! Mas, o que é isso... Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma! Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que goste desse capítulo. O Jeile vai aprontar pra caramba!XD! (Cá entre nós, você realmente foi rápida no gatilho, hein? Eu mal acabei de postar o capítulo 2 e já vi o seu review aparecendo! A minha cara foi esta ('O') misturada com essa (U.U") e com essa (O.o) quando vi que já tinha recebido um review!)

**Gabi-chan**: Muito obrigado pelo elogio! Mas... Que é isso... Não tá tããããão legal assim... Mas, muito obrigada pelo review e espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Ale-ann**: Que bom saber que eu não vou me livrar de você tão facilmente! Sabe, é verdade. O Alam, não se toca! Mas temos que compreender... Ele ainda é uma criança! Só mesmo a Aili pra agüentar ele!(tadinha dela!) O Jeile vai aprontar mesmo! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Nai Shade**: Obrigada pelo review! Eu também gosto do Jeile. Mas digamos que sua personalidade é um tanto... estranha. Atrapalhado, mas um gênio. Tem várias noivas, mas não é "machão". É por causa dessa sua personalidade que é ele que quem vai aprontar nessa fic! (mas não muito, né? Senão eu não vou ter tempo de escrever partes kawais sobre o Alam e a Aili!) Espero que curta esse capítulo!

Legenda:

#Blá,blá, blá#-Comentários da autora que podem ser ignorados.

* * *

Relembrando o final do capítulo 2: 

- Ah... Não é nada!- Aili coloca os pães em cima da mesa e corre para o quarto- Eu já volto!-diz ela virando-se para responder ao pai."NÃO! Não pode ser! De novo não!"

Alam a acompanha e quando chegam no quarto, suas suspeitas se confirmam:

- Olá minha virgem dos lírios!- diz Jeile enquanto sai do espelhinho da Aili, com um lírio nas mãos.

**Capítulo 3**

- O que você está fazendo aqui?-pergunta Aili nervosamente.

- Não seja mal-educada... Eu disse olá...-responde Jeile fazendo um "biquinho" e passando a mão delicadamente na cabeça do Alam, que estava ao seu lado.

- Porque você está aqui?-pergunta ela novamente, ignorando a fala dele.

- Ora! Vamos!-diz ele, agora dando leves tapinhas nas costas da Aili. Em seguida ele diz, imitando ela-É só dizer:"Oi Jeile! Que bom te ver!"- quando ele vê a cara de extremo desgosto da Aili, completa, lhe dando mais alguns tapinhas nas costas - Você consegue! Não é tão difícil!

- SAI DAQUI AGORA!- Aili despeja toda a sua fúria em cima dele, dando um grande tapa na mão que lhe dava os tapinhas-SAIA! SAIA AGORA!

- Mas minha virgem dos lírios... Ai, ai... Não precisava ter me batido! Agora fez dodói!-diz ele fazendo mais um "biquinho", seguido de uma cara de choro- Tome, este lírio é para você-ele lhe entrega o lírio que trazia consigo.

- NÃO QUERO! OBRIGADA!-responde ela ferozmente.

- Mas... eu te trouxe essa flor com tanto carinho!-diz ele fazendo novamente uma cara de choro e lhe estendendo a flor.

- SUA RATAZANA IMUNDA, VINDA DO SUBTERRÂNIO! DESiNFETA BESTA DOS INFERNOS!- Aili grita, com muita raiva da vida e ao mesmo tempo com muito nojo e um pouco de desgosto pela "pessoa" do Jeile, jogando a flor para muito longe.

- Ui, ui...U.U'... Não precisa me tratar assim!-diz Jeile, ainda mantendo a cara de choro-Olha que eu não venho mais te visitar!

- QUE NÃO VENHA MESMO!-berra Aili- E seria bem melhor se você NUNCA me visitasse. NUNCA!-ela grita, enquanto começa a chorar desesperadamente- Por que nenhum de vocês dois me escuta? POR QUÊ? É tão difícil assim me obedecer?

Alam e Jeile se olham por alguns segundos, e Alam finalmente diz:

- Não! Claro que não-diz ele, tentando animá-la- É claro que eu te escuto, só que...-Aili para de chorar de repente e olha para ele, com o rosto muito molhado e amarrotadado, dando a impressão de que ela havia entrado em alguma piscina e caído de cara no chão:

- SÓ QUE O QUÊ?-pergunta ela ansiosa.

- Só que...-primeiramente Alam se surpreende com a cara de Aili, mas depois se recupera do choque de vê-la daquele jeito-Bom, só acho que...-Ele não consegue pensar em nada bom para falar à ela e depois de alguns segundos pensando, resolve dizer- Ah! Para com isso Aili! Você não é de ficar chorando por nada! Levanta daí!

- SÓ QUE O QUÊ? AGORA EU QUERO SABER!-diz ela, segurando Alam pela camiseta- E DESDE QUANDO EU ESTOU CHORANDO POR NADA? VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM PORQUE EU ESTOU CHORANDO!

- Calma! Calma minha virgem dos lírios!- diz Jeile se intrometendo na conversa-Nós te obedecemos! Só gostamos de fazer surpresas.

- Surpresas?-pergunta ela que havia se esquecido que tinha outra pessoa no quarto.

- É! Nós gostamos de deixá-la mais feliz, fazendo-lhe surpresas!-diz ele, retirando com muito cuidado o Alam das mãos dela e o colocando no chão.

- Ah!-diz ela parecendo ter compreendido algo que fazia tempo que se perguntava qual seria a resposta- Mas, sabe... eu ainda acho que vocês me ignoram às vezes...-completa ela.

Os dois se olham novamente e respondem ao mesmo tempo:

- Claro que não! Nós nunca te ignoramos!

- Que bom saber disso!-diz ela limpando o rosto, que agora mostrava um grande sorriso. Mas, ela não sabia que atrás de cada um deles, havia uma mão, com os dedos cruzados:eles haviam mentido.#coitada dela!#

Depois que Aili se recupera, Alam resolve perguntar o que o Jeile tinha ido fazer lá:

- O que você faz aqui Jeile?- pergunta ele.

- Bom, eu fiquei sabendo, por meios que prefiro não dizer, que os pais da Aili vieram visitá-la e resolvi conhecê-los!

- Por que para o Alam você diz quando ele te pergunta?-pergunta Aili, indignada.

- Ora... é diferente... ele é...-Jeile é interrompido por Aili:

- Seu irmão? E daí? EU SOU A FUTURA ESPOSA DELE!-diz ela parecendo realmente muito magoada.

- Ah... É claro que é...-responde ele, que em seguida completa para si mesmo-Mas é mais divertido deixar você irritada...#malvado!#

- Você veio aqui para conhecer meus pais-continua ela-mas NÃO vai conhecê-los!- completa ela muito irritada.

- Porque não?-pergunta ele, que agora é quem faz cara de magoado.

- Porque não! Agora vai embora antes que eles...- a frase de Aili é interrompida quando de repente a porta se abre:

- Filha! Você está demorando! O que está acontecendo? Que brilho foi...- a mãe de Aili repara na presença de alguém desconhecido- Quem é o senhor?

- Eu sou o Jeile-ele responde.

- Jeile?-pergunta ela confusa

- Sim... Jeile-diz Aili, e completa rapidamente- Ele é meu professor!

- Professor?-pergunta a mãe de Aili-Sério?

- Sim! Você é meu professor, não é?#isso não é mentira...#

- Sim!-responde ele sorindo gentilmente-Eu leciono na escola de sua filha há menos de um ano.

- Sim, sim...-diz a mãe de Aili- Mas, como foi que o senhor entrou aqui?-pergunta ela pensativa-Acho que eu e meu marido não saímos da cozinha em nenhum momento...#nota:a cozinha é na frente da porta de entrada, tá?#

- Hum... Bem... Sabe... Ele...-Aili pensa em uma explicação para dar a mãe, mas não consegue pensar em nada. Enquanto pensa, Jeile responde por ela:

- Eu entrei aqui sem querer... Queria achar o banheiro...

- Sem querer?

- É. Eu entrei aqui antes de vocês saírem do quarto para devolver umas fitas de "Um casamento no campo" que a sua filha me emprestou...

- Você gosta de um casamento no campo?-pergunta a mãe da Aili, muito animada.

- Sim! Gosto sim!-responde ele- Sabe senhora Hoshina, eu sou novo, como você percebe, e sonho com um casamento igual ao que aparece nas fitas, simples e feliz.

- Uau! Um professor novo e bonito que sonha com um casamento simples e feliz?-diz ela muito fascinada-O senhor parece que não existe!

- Ah... O que é isso... Também não é para tanto! Apenas gosto da idéia de uma vida em que nós vamos acumulando pequenas felicidades!

- Sério? Que coisa mais bonita!-diz ela deslumbrada-Bom, muito prazer senhor Jeile. É ótimo saber que a nossa filha tem um professor como o senhor!

- Que bom que os senhores me aprovam! Para mim também é um enorme prazer conhecê-los!-diz ele dando-lhes um sorriso muito gentil-Bom, agora tenho que ir embora! Obrigado por me emprestar a fita senhorita Hoshina!

- N-não tem de quê...-diz Aili ainda muito atordoada com tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Tchau!-diz Jeile acenando com a mão direita para o pai e a mãe da Aili, logo depois de passar por eles-Você me acompanha até a porta senhorita Hoshina?

- Hum?-pergunta Aili que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente- Hã... Claro... Vamos.

Quando os dois chegam na porta da frente, Jeile diz a Aili:

- Adorei conhecer seus pais!

Aili nem o escuta, porque uma pergunta não saía da sua cabeça:

- Por que você não me denunciou?

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que faria uma coisa dessas?-pergunta ele, muito ofendido.

Aili hesita por um instante, olha bem nos olhos dele e diz:

- Não, você não faria isso.

- Que bom que você sabe disso!-diz ele dando um sorriso "100 por cento light"- Agora já vou indo. Me empreste o seu espelho.

Aili lhe estende a mão com o espelho e mais uma pergunta lhe vem à cabeça:

- Hum... Jeile...

- O quê foi?

- Como é que você sabia tudo aquilo sobre "Um casamento no campo"?

Ele hesita por um instante. E ao responder abre um enorme sorriso:

- Digamos apenas que eu andei pesquisando...

- Como assim? Não vai me dizer que...-a fala de Aili não se completa, pois Jeile já havia desaparecido dentro do espelho.

Aili volta para o seu quarto e encontra o Alam ainda lá:

- O quê foi?-pergunta ela.

- Sabe... Eu fiquei pensando e queria me desculpar por não te obedecer na maioria das vezes...

- Alam... Seu bobo!-nesse momento Aili começa a corar levemente e joga a coberta em cima do Alam para que ele não a visse ficando vermelha.

- Não Aili! Eu vou crescer!-diz ele tentando desesperadamente se livrar da coberta.

- Ah não! Me desculpe! Como eu sou boba!-diz ela tirando a coberta de cima dele, que já estava com dessezete anos.

- Tudo bem-diz ele-Você é mesmo uma boba...

- Ah... Alam...

- Mas só um pouquinho...-diz ele pegando em seus braços e sentando-a em seu colo-Que tal se eu voltar ao normal?

- Tudo bem!-diz ela dando um grande sorriso- Seu bobo...

Os dois se aproximam, Aili coloca as mãos em volta do pescoço do Alam, os lábios se tocam em um beijo longo e terno, e, de repente, Aili se vê beijando uma criança de oito anos:

- Vamos continuar o café da manhã?- pergunta ela sorrindo, muito feliz.

- Vamos!-responde ele também sorrindo, mas ainda mais feliz do que ela.

* * *

Bom, é isso! Esse é o capítulo 3! Espero que tenham gostado do final... Eu achei muito kawai! Mas, confesso que não sou muito boa para escrever momentos assim... Mas pelo menos tento, né? Tenho impressão de que cumpri minha promessa... Esse capítulo tá maior... Aliás é o maior de todos!XD! 

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e mandem mais, ok?

Até o capítulo FOUR!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	4. Chapter 4

Cheguei no capítulo 4? Oh!!!'O'!Nunca imaginei que conseguiria escrever tudo isso! Mas, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma! No começo, eu achava impossível eu postar a minha fic, mas agora que postei, JÁ ESTOU NO QUARTO CAPÍTULO!YES!\o/! Obrigado a todos que estão me acompanhando nessa travessia... VALEU!

O que não poderia faltar: RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS!

**Gihs:** Mas que raios de nick é esse hein "filhote"? Até parece que você é um GIZ! (será que dá pra pelo menos tirar o "s"? Tava melhor o gigisb1234...) Mas sobre as suas fics, parabéns por **FINALMENTE **TÊ-LAS POSTADO OU ATUALIZADO! Por incrível que pareça, sei que a sua fic de Furuba estava na terceira página, e agora está na PRIMEIRA!'O'! Você realmente ficou um bom tempo sem postá-la...¬¬... No momento estou com preguiça de ler as suas fics, mas mesmo assim, eu já li a de Furuba e acho que a de FMA... Então dá um desconto! Que bom que você aprovou minha fic, "filhote", por que achei que para você ela ficaria meio "sem noção", já que as suas fics são de um nível muito maior... Obrigado por ter lido até aqui e ESPERO QUE GOSTE DESSE CAPÍTULO, "FILHOTE"!XD!

P.S.:Por que é que você me chamou de "filhote", filhote? Que coisa mais sem noção, FILHOTE!(agora também vou te chamar de "filhote", filhote!XD! Essa é a VINGANÇA, FILHOTE! MUAHAHA!#risada maléfica!#)

**Carol-san:** Dessa vez eu não tive tempo de ficar muito na internet depois de postar o capítulo 3, portanto não sei se você me mandou o review rápido ou não, mas com certeza ninguém é páreo para você... Mas, mesmo que você tenha demorado para me mandar o review, isso não importa!(não é?) O que importa é você ter gostado! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, me sinto tão...importante!(desculpe se pareço convencida...) Espero que você também goste desse capítulo, apesar da minha momentânea falta de criatividade...u.u

**Nai Shade:** Obrigada, obrigada... Assim você me deixa constrangida...u.u'... Mas, que bom que está gostando! Quanto ao Jeile ser parecido com o Hao, não tenho nada a dizer, porque simplesmente não sei quem é o Hao!(nunca li Shaman King, mas já tive vontade de ler...) Pode ter certeza de que vou colocar mais momentos kawais do Alam e da Aili! E o Jeile vai aparecer de novo, viu? Eu decidi isso escrevendo esse capítulo... Sabe, ele achou que não era o suficiente apenas "conhecer" os pais da Aili... Espero que você também goste deste capítulo, apesar de estar bem visível que minha criatividade só fluiu no capítulo 3...u.u'...

**Gabi-chan:** Cof, cof! Eu não sou modesta! Eu apenas disse a verdade, que é que a minha fic não é das mais legais...(já li várias fics "perfeitas" e sei o que digo...) Além do mais, essa é a minha primeira fic, tenho certeza que as que vierem depois dessa serão beeeeem melhores... Para finalizar, espero que goste desse capítulo, apesar de como eu já disse, eu não ter sido tãããão criativa...

Legenda:

#blá, blá, blá#-Comentários irrelevantes da autora.

"blá, blá, blá"-Pensamentos dos personagens.

Agora vou parar de enrolar, que venha o...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Alam e Aili voltaram para cozinha, onde encontram os pais da Aili tomando café. Seu pai estava lendo o jornal daquele dia:

- Filha?-pergunta o pai da Aili.

- Sim papai?

- Eu estou lendo aqui que estreiou um filme novo no cinema-diz ele-Se chama "Ao cair da noite". Vamos ver?

- Claro que sim!

- Tem certeza?-pergunta a mãe da Aili-Não tem problema que o filme seja de terror?

- T-terror?-diz ela parecendo tonta-N-não, claro que não..."Eu agüento!"Se é o que vocês realmente querem, eu vou!

- Que ótimo filha!-diz sua mãe- Eu e seu pai estávamos querendo muito ir ver um filme de terror!

- Sério? Não sabia que vocês gostavam...

- Claro que gostamos!-diz sua mãe.

- Mas-continua Aili-Só tem um pequeno problema...

- Qual?

- O Alam não pode ir.

- Por que eu não posso ir?-pergunta Alam.

- V-você não pode ir porque... porque o filme tem censura de 14 anos!-diz ela-"Você também não pode ir porque cresce no escuro!"

- Ah! Mas eu quero ir!

- Mas não pode querido!-diz a mãe da Aili.

- Mas eu quero!

- Olha, que tal deixarmos ele naquele lugar em que as crianças ficam brincando enquanto os pais vão fazer compras ou ir ao cinema?-pergunta a mãe da Aili.

- Ótima idéia mamãe!-diz ela-Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ficar brincando lá, não é Alam?

- Claro-responde ele-"É o que veremos..."

- Então está tudo certo!-diz o pai da Aili-Agora são oito horas e a sessão começa às duas...Temos bastante tempo até lá!

- Legal!-diz a Aili-Vou aproveitar e já fazer o almoço.

- Eu te ajudo filha!-diz a mãe da Aili.

- Obrigado...-diz ela-Agora, vamos trabalhar! Você-ela aponta para o Alam-vai arrumar todos os quartos e papai-ela aponta para o seu pai-hum... Faz o que quiser...

- O que é isso?-diz o Alam- Eu vou ter que arrumar TODOS os quartos, sozinho?

- Não-diz o pai da Aili-Eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Está bem então. VAMOS COMEÇAR!

Depois dessa "onda de arrumação", o almoço finalmente ficou pronto, e os pais da Aili foram tomar banho.#cada um em um banheiro!#Alam estava muito cansado, nunca havia trabalhado tanto na vida:

- Acho que meus braços vão ter que ser amputados! Eles estão doendo muito!

- O que é isso Alam? Você só dobrou três cobertas! O resto foi meu pai que fez! Como pode estar cansado?-pergunta Aili.

- Estando-responde ele-Eu nunca tive que dobrar nenhuma coberta, nem a minha!

- Pois agora você deixou de se tornar um menino super mimado e se tornou um garoto quase normal!

- Eu não sou SUPER MIMADO!

- Ah é?-diz ela-Deixa eu te falar tudo que eu observei que acontece na sua vida enquanto estive em Aster: 1º Você acorda a hora que quiser e pode tomar o café da manhã qualquer hora. 2º Quando se levanta, criadas vão arrumar a sua cama e perguntam se você quer que coloquem o lençol branco, bordado em prata, ou o beje, bordado em ouro. 3º Criadas também penteiam o seu cabelo e peguntam se você quer que eles fiquem mais rebeldes ou mais arrumados. 4º Quando você vai tomar banho, existem quatro criadas, selecionadas especialmente para te lavar. 5º Se você quer algum brinquedo, o rei manda imediatamente um mensageiro até a loja de brinquedos para que o dono venha ao castelo e lhe mostre todo o seu estoque...

- Tá bom, tá bom...-diz ele parecendo muito enjoado-Já chega! Talvez eu tenha algumas regalias, mas mesmo assim, não sou mimado!

- Sei, sei...-diz ela-"Tem razão, você não é mimado, é SUPER HIPER MEGA MIMADO! E ainda por cima nem admite..."

- Por que você está me olhando com essa cara, Aili?-pergunta Alam, que observou que Aili o olhava com certo...desprezo.

- Que cara?

- Essa que você está fazendo agora!

- Eu não estou fazendo "cara" nenhuma! Essa é a minha CARA normal!-diz ela furiosa-Tá bom, tá bom... Vou me acalmar...-diz ela colocando as duas mãos sobre o rosto e começando a contar-Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis...

- O que você está fazendo Aili?

- Me acalmando-responde ela e logo depois, continua a contar-Sete, oito, nove e dez. Pronto. Já estou mais calma. Agora, vamos almoçar?

- Vamos...

Chegando na sala de jantar Alam fica impressionado com a quantidade de comida que via na sua frente:

- Uau! Quanta coisa!

- Por que a surpresa?-pergunta Aili, discretamente-Todos os dias você tem um banquete maior do que esse...

- É-diz ele-Mas eu não sabia que você também podia fazer um banquete...

- COMO ASSIM?-pergunta ela furiosa- Você acha que eu não sei fazer comida? Pois aí-e ela aponta para a mesa, que tinha desde ovos fritos a lasanha-está a prova de que consigo!

- Sei, sei...Mas, é claro que a sua mãe não te ajudou em nada, não é?

Aili "congela" por um tempo, e depois de alguns segundos petrificada, diz:

- Bem, ela me ajudou um pouco... Mas só um pouco!

- Sei...-diz ele.

De repente o pai da Aili interrompe a conversa e diz:

- Filha, temos que almoçar rápido! Já são meio dia e meia!

- O QUÊ? Meio dia e meio?

- Sim.

- Oh não!-diz ela enquanto sai correndo e senta-se à mesa-Temos que comer rápido!-diz ela enquanto enfia uma garfada de nhoque goela a baixo.

- Calma filha!-diz sua mãe-Assim você vai ter uma indigestão ou até mesmo engas...-sua fala não se completa, porque a filha estava tendo falta de ar, engasgada com um nhoque.

- MEU DEUS! ALGUÉM AJUDE! ELA ESTÁ SE ENGASGANDO!-grita a sua mãe.

- AILI!-grita o Alam-O QUE EU FAÇO PARA TE AJUDAR?-diz ele desesperado.

- Não faça nada!-diz o pai da Aili-Eu vou ajudá-la!

Ele então coloca as mãos no abdômen da filha e pressiona seu diafragma, fazendo com que o nhoque saía da traquéia dela e "voe" para longe, acertando em cheio a tela da televisão:

- O-obri...ASH, ASH!-diz ela tentando recuperar o folêgo-Obrigado papai!

- Não tem de quê filha!-diz ele com um enorme sorriso- Como você bem sabe, o seu pai aqui já fez parte da equipe de resgate de pessoas feridas na 2ª Guerra Mundial!

- É... Tinha me esquecido...

- O seu pai não é o máximo?-pergunta a mãe da Aili-Por isso que eu gosto tanto dele!-diz ela enquanto corre para abraçá-lo.

- Bom,-diz Aili- ainda temos que comer rápido! Senão não vai dar tempo de pegar a sessão das duas!

- Bom... É...-diz seu pai.

- Então-diz Alam- Vamos ATACAR!-ele então "pula" em cima da mesa e mete um pedaço de lasanha na boca-Hum... Isso é bom... Como se chama?

- Lasanha-responde Aili.

- Hum...Você poderia fazer isso para mim em Aster...-diz ele.

- Aster?-pergunta a mãe da Aili- O que é Aster?

- Ah... Bem, Aster... É como o Alam chama a sua casa-diz Aili.

- Sua casa?

- Sim!-diz Aili-Ele brinca, dizendo que a sua casa é um reino mágico chamado Aster... Vê se pode?

- Ah... que gracinha!-diz a mãe da Aili-Eu posso ir visitá-lo em Aster?

- Claro que sim! Seria um grande prazer apresentá-los para o rei e a rainha, meus pais!

- Quanta imaginação, hein?-diz a Aili-Daqui a pouco, vai dizer que tem poderes mágicos...

- Mas você sabe que eu tenho pode...-Alam não completa sua fala, porque Aili tampa a sua boca.

- É melhor ficar assim!-diz ela dando um leve sorriso aos seus pais.

- Coitadinho, filha! Deixe ao menos ele terminar de falar!-diz sua mãe.

- Mas mamãe! Ele vive no mundo da lua! Não fala coisa com coisa!

- Tudo bem! Se ele não fosse criança isso seria estranho, mas ele é uma criança!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Foi a senhora que mandou...-Aili levanta os dedos lentamente, permitindo que o Alam falasse:

- Ótimo!-diz ele-Continuando o que eu falava quando fui interrompido, quero dizer que a Aili sabe muito bem que eu estava brincando. Onde já se viu uma criança ter poderes? Eu apenas tenho o sonho de um dia ter super poderes, como os Poke Rangers...

Depois da fala inesperada de Alam, Aili o olha boquiaberta:

- Eu não sabia que você queria ter super poderes...

- Pois agora sabe!-diz ele-Hum... Eu acho melhor vocês se apressarem, já é uma hora da tarde.

- O QUÊ? Já?-diz Aili saindo de um pequeno transe-Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar!-diz ela se olhando no espelho da sala-Não vai dar tempo!

- Vai sim filha! Calma!-diz o seu pai-Eu e sua mãe já estamos prontos, então nós vamos na frente e compramos o ingresso. Também vamos aproveitar para comprar umas coisas...

- Tudo bem. Isso vai ajudar um pouco.

- O Alam fica com você, porque ele também não está arrumado-diz sua mãe.

- Hum, tá."Fazer o que, né?"

- Então já estamos indo! Nos encontramos na frente do cinema daqui a... Cinquenta minutos?

- Sim, cinquenta minutos é o suficiente.

- Tchau, tchau então!-diz a mãe da Aili, enquanto pega a sua bolsa que estava em cima do sofá.

Alam e Aili os veêm abrir a porta e sair, e, logo em seguida, já se dirigem ao banheiro:

- Aili, você dá banho em mim?

- De jeito nenhum!"Eu não vou ser mais uma das suas criadas!"

- Por que não?-diz ele, já fazendo uma cara de choro.

- POR QUE NÃO!-grita ela-Garoto mimado!

- Eu já disse que não sou mimado!

- Então, se não é mimado, TOME BANHO SOZINHO!-diz ela enquanto joga uma toalha para ele.

- Vou fazer isso só para te provar que não sou mimado!

- Faça por quem quiser!-diz ela-Mas FAÇA!

Alam se dirige ao banheiro, onde tranca a porta. Então Aili finalmente ouve o barulho do chuveiro:

- Até que me saí bem-diz ela, pensando alto-Pelo menos ele me obedeceu.

* * *

Acabou. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de como já falei, minha falta de criatividade exclusiva nesse capítulo. Sobre o filme, ele existe mesmo e tem na locadora. Ele nunca passou no cinema, mas vou fazer de conta que passou...

Se gostaram desse capítulo, mandem review, e se não gostaram, mandem também, só que dizendo que não gostaram disso e daquilo. É bom saber o que vocês acham que preciso melhorar.

Sei que postei muito rápido esse capítulo...Nem deu tempo de muitas pessoas saberem que eu tinha postado o capítulo 3...Mas, fazer o quê? Quando o terminei, já queria postá-lo logo!(eu fiz ele em 1 dia...)Além do mais, ele não é dos mais legais, então foi melhor eu já tê-lo postado... Vou demorar um pouco mais para postar o 5º... Vou estar um pouco ocupada para escrevê-lo.

É isso. Até o capítulo 5: O filme de terror!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	5. Chapter 5

Olá a todos que estão acompanhando essa história! Aí está a fic ATUALIZADA, como muitos pediram...(espero que não me crucifiquem pela demora...u.u"...) Bom, cheguei no capítulo 5, e a todos que me mandaram reviews, não poderia faltar as...

Respostas aos reviews: (Dessa vez eu recebi MUITOS reviews!\o/YES! Muito obrigada a todos!)

**Taty: **Taí a continuação! Espero escrever para você no próximo capítulo, hein? Agora, deixando de rodeios, espero sinceramente que também goste desse capítulo, a ponto de me mandar outro review!XD!

**Bruna-san: **Que bom que você gostou da idéia que tive pra escrever minha fic! Sabe, no começo, eu só tinha a idéia... A história tava muito ruim... Mas, que bom que eu consegui arrumá-la e deixá-la do seu agrado!(apesar da minha fic não ser lá grande coisa...) O Alam vai fazer uma coisa um tanto... infantil, e é por isso que já tá na cara o que ele vai fazer!XD! Bom, pra confirmar se o que você pensou é o mesmo que eu coloquei é só ler!XD! Espero que goste do desenrolar da história!

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **Que bom que você gostou da minha idéia para escrever a fic! Desde o começo de MeruPuri eu esperava ver os avós da Aili... Como isso não aconteceu, eu resolvi criar uma história, só que com os pais da Aili. O primeiro mangá que li foi Fruits Basket (conhece?) e o segundo foi exatamente MeruPuri... Eu gostei tanto que no mesmo dia eu fui na banca para ver se estava vendendo e achei o volume 2! Apesar de eu ter lido primeiro Furuba, o meu 1º mangá foi de MeruPuri! Eu realmente fiquei nas nuvens quando cheguei em casa com o MEU mangá! Foi sensasional! Depois de pouco tempo, a minha coleção quintuplicou, e eu comecei a ficar sem espaço para guardar mangás...u.u'... Mas nisso eu dei um jeito! Sobre o mangá, eu simplesmente ADORO as roupas dos personagens! A Matsuri devia ser estilista no passado, porque não sei daonde ela tira tanta roupa perfeita! Bom, espero sinceramente que esss capítulo TE AGRADE!XD!

**Ale-ann: **Eu sei como é duro uma semana de prova. Só de pensar nisso já fiquei arepiada! Portanto, não se preocupe por não ter comentado o capítulo 3! Eu entendo perfeitamente! Sobre a sua proposta sobre o Jeile mostrar aos pais da Aili que ele é o melhor partido para filha, eu não sei não... Acho que nessa época o Jeile já havia se conformado com o Alam e a Aili juntos... Por isso, ele vai aparecer apenas para... deixar as coisas mais engraçadas!XD! Vou fazer um pequeno SPOILLER da minha fic e dizer que ele vai se intrometer em um piquenique, deixando algumas pessoas, um tanto irritadas... Mas vou parar de contar a fic! Sobre a sua fic, eu li, e gostei muito do enredo! O problema no teclado deve atrapalhar um pouco, mas nada que uma vontade de escrever não resolva!XD! Isso aconteceu comigo, que, depois de uma certa reportagem que li, comecei a fazer uma fanzine...(você sabe o que é?) Bom, espero que tenha ido bem nas provas e que GOSTE DESSE CAPÍTULO!XD!

**Gih: **Que bom que você mudou o seu nick... Mas sinceramente, Sabino, te da um ar de... NERD! Portanto, sei lá! Inventa um nome pra você! (eu consegui te irritar?) Agora, falando sério, o nick ficou bom, mas, ainda acho que você devia trocar o Sabino por alguma coisa do tipo "Yujiro". Fica tão legal quando o nome tem alguma coisa que parece japonês! (bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho...) Posso saber no que você disse que eu te copio? E também gostaria de afirmar a todos que estão lendo isso que AS FANFICS DESSA GAROTA, SÃO MUITO, MAS MUITO, MELHORES QUE A MINHA. Isso acontece até mesmo pelo fato de que essa é a minha 1ª fic, e você já escreveu umas... 5 fics? Para finalizar, vou dizer que resolvi não te chamar mais de "filhote", pois percebi que estava me "rebaixando" ao _seu_ nível...XD! É brincadeira! Você sabe, não é? Bom, só gostaria de dizer que espero que você pelo menos leia esse capítulo e que não o considere "fichinha" perto dos seus capítulos, como vem fazendo até agora.

**Angela: **Madrinha! Que bom saber que você está lendo a minha fic! E é melhor ainda saber que você gostou dela!Sei que você não conhece a história, mas, vamos concordar que essa _é _uma história com começo, meio e fim (aliás, você dá algum palpite de como tudo vai acabar?), apenas os fatos são retirados do mangá... Mas, eu acredito que o mangá esteja sendo publicado aí, não? Eu tenho certeza de que o João é um ótimo escritor, mas, EU? Não, não, não... Faço apenas por... hobby. Aliás, no momento estou trabalhando em outra coisa, e é por isso que eu não tive tempo para escrever esse capítulo... (a única coisa que posso dizer sobre o "trabalho", é que não é de escola e é uma história...) Bom, beijos para você também, e ESPERO QUE GOSTE DESSE CAPÍTULO! Espero seu review ansiosamente!

**Nai Shade:** Está aí a fic atualizada! Vou tentar ler Shaman King, pra ver esse tal de Hao, mas talvez seja um pouco difícil eu conseguir fazer isso... Espero que goste do Jeile quando ele aparecer de novo!(até o momento em que comecei escrever esse capítulo eu estava em dúvida se colocava ele nesse capítulo ou no próximo...u.u'... Mas como você vai perceber, decidi colocar ele no capítulo 7...) Espero que não me crucifique por isso...u.u"... Mas, o importante é eu confirmar que VOU COLOCÁ-LO SEM SOMBRA DE DÚVIDA! Então espere só mais um pouquinho... Para finalizar, ESPERO QUE ESSE CAPÍTULO ESTEJA DO SEU AGRADO!XD!

**Caro Yumi:** Como ela mesma pediu, eu já respondi o seu review, clicando no "reply", ENTÃO, NÃO RECLAMA CAROL!XD!

**Carol-san:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 4, e que bom que você não me acha convencida... Pois eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada... Me pareceu que no final de cada capítulo eu tinha escrito coisas um tanto... exageradas. Mas, acho que estou um pouco convencida pela quantidade de reviews que eu recebi... Pra você ter uma idéia eu não esperava receber nem 5 reviews e muito manos receber MAIS DE 10 REVIEWS! Tá... Vou parar de falar disso pra não parecer convencida de novo... ESPERO QUE GOSTE DESSE CAPÍTULO! Eu me esforcei bastante para deixá-lo o mais legal possível... ESPERO ANSIOSAMENTE O SEU REVIEW!XD!

_NOSSA! UFA! ACABEI DE RESPONDER! DESSA VEZ REALMENTE AS PESSOAS SE SUPERARAM ME MANDANDO REVIEWS! MAS É ASSIM QUE EU ACHO LEGAL! PORTANTO SE QUISEREM ME MATAR, FAZENDO EU RESPONDER A MAIS UM TURBILHÃO DE REVIEWS, NÃO TEM PROBLEMA!XD! EU AGÜENTO! _

Breve legenda:

#Blá, blá, blá#- Meus insignificantes comentários.

"Blá, blá, blá"- Pensamentos dos personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

No banho, Alam até que tentou, mas não conseguiu se lavar direito:

- ONDE É QUE EU PASSO O SABONETE? -gritou ele enquanto segurava com uma mão o xampu e com a outra o sabonete- COMO É QUE EU VOU PASSAR ESSE NEGÓCIO NO CABELO?

- ALAM! Está tudo bem aí?-perguntou Aili que acabara de sair do banho e ouvira os gritos dele.

- ESTÁ SIM! -respondeu ele afobadamente- ESTOU CONSEGUINDO ME LIMPAR DIREITINHO!

- AH! QUE BOM! -respondeu ela- Agora termine logo esse banho.

- Já terminei -disse o Alam, enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

- Que bom, agora vá trocar... –Aili dá uma breve olhada no estado de Alam e percebe que ele não conseguiu tomar banho direito- O QUÊ É ISSO? TEM XAMPU NO SEU CABELO, ESPUMA NA SUA BARRIGA E CONDICIONADOR NO SEU BRAÇO!

- Qual é o problema?

- QUAL O PROBLEMA? –disse ela elevando a voz e começando a ditar- PRIMEIRO DE TUDO: CONDICIONADOR É PARA MULHERES! MU-LHE-RES! HOMENS SÓ PRECISAM USAR XAMPU OU ENTÃO OS DOIS JUNTOS! NUNCA SÓ O CONDICIONADOR! SEGUNDO: VOCÊ TEM QUE ENXAGÜAR O CABELO DEPOIS QUE PASSAR XAMPU! TERCEIRO: ENTRE DEBAIXO D'ÁGUA DEPOIS DE SE ENSABOAR! –depois acrescentou se abaixando na altura do Alam, de modo a ver seus olhos- ENTENDEU TUDO OU QUER QUE EU REPITA?

- Não... Não precisa repetir. Eu entendi –disse ele com seus olhos já marejados em lágrimas: parecia muito assustado.

- Ah Alam! Não precisa chorar! –disse ela carinhosamente, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima do pequeno menino- Vem. Vem cá que eu termino de ter dar banho.

Ela então o puxou para dentro do banheiro onde o deu um banho muito rápido, afinal, eles estavam atrasados!

* * *

Seriam uma e quarenta da tarde. Aili e Alam ainda não haviam chegado ao shopping. Os pais de Aili já esperavam a filha e o menino na frente do cinema.

Eles estavam abarrotados de sacolas. Quem os conhecesse diria que era impossível ser os dois. Eles nunca faziam compras, a não ser quando iam ao mercado, reabastecer a dispensa. Mas, dessa vez, traziam consigo umas oito sacolas, cada uma de um tamanho e formato diferente da outra.

Nesse tempo todo em que haviam ficado longe da filha não paravam de pensar como ela estaria. Será que estaria bem? Será que não sentia a falta deles? Eles não sabiam. Por isso tiveram que ir conferir. Porém tiveram uma grande surpresa ao ver a filha animada e feliz. Não sabiam porquê, mas tinham a impressão de que essa felicidade se relacionava com o menino que na casa se encontrava. O tal Alam:

- Por que será que ela gosta tanto dele? –perguntava a mãe de Aili a seu marido.

- Não sei. Mas se isso estiver sendo bom para ela, não há problema –repondeu o marido.

Nisso, se avistavam duas pessoas correndo pelo corredor, uma pequena e outra maior. Eram Aili e Alam:

- Demoramos? –perguntou Aili ainda ofegante.

- Que nada! –respondeu sua mãe- Chegou até quatro minutos adiantada!

- Que bom que não nos atrasamos! –respondeu Aili dando um agradável sorriso- Por que o Alam demorou no banho, né? –disse ela dirigindo um agradável sorriso ao pequeno.

- Bom... –respondeu ele- Digamos que tive algumas dificuldades...

- Certo! –disse a mãe da Aili, imitando o sorriso da filha- Agora vamos entrar? –disse ela entregando o ingresso à filha- Hum, pode deixar que eu levo o Alam para o lugar de crianças Aili. Aproveito e guardo essas sacolas.

- Nossa mamãe! O que vocês compraram?

- Algumas coisinhas...

- É... estou vendo... –disse ela olhando para uma sacola de pelo menos cinqüenta centímetros de altura que seu pai segurava- Mas... Sério que você vai levar o Alam?

- Claro! Por que não?

- Que bom, mamãe! –disse ela dando o que se pode chamar de "pulinhos de alegria" -Vamos papai! Vamos entrar!

Enquanto Aili e o seu pai entravam no cinema, Alam era levado pela mãe da Aili:

- E então Alam –começou ela- Parece que a Aili gosta mesmo de você!

- A senhora acha?

- Ah! O que é isso? Me chame de você! –pediu ela gentilmente- E sim. É claro que ela gosta de você.

- Como é que a senho... Desculpe... Você sabe?

- Ora, ora... Conheço a filha que tenho.

Nesse ponto a conversa foi interrompida, pois os dois já se encontravam na frente do parque em que o Alam ficaria:

- Bom, entre logo aí, e se divirta! –disse a mãe da Aili enquanto se dirigia ao balcão para preencher a ficha do Alam, se deparando com um problema: ela não sabia o nome completo do Alam!

* * *

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala de cinema, Aili e seu pai conseguiram lugares muito bons e já estavam sentados quando a mãe de Aili chegou:

- E então? Tudo tranqüilo lá com o Alam? –perguntou Aili.

- Sim. Ele é uma gracinha! É muito bonitinho! #Ai, ai, ai... Se o Alam ouvisse isso...#

As luzes do cinema se apagaram, anunciando o começo do filme. De repente, alguém entrou no cinema. Estava tão escuro que Aili só pôde ver que se tratava de um menino.

O tal garoto se sentou atrás da Aili, que não gostou nada da presença dele. Aili não sabia o por quê, mas aquela pessoa tinha algo de familiar. Talvez o cheiro... As poucas feições que Aili conseguiu visualizar... Ela não sabia. Mas ele era familiar, de algum jeito, ela já o conhecia.

O filme começou com a história da "vilã", conhecida por "fada dos dentes": "Vivia numa cidade de interior uma mulher já velha, que ficou conhecida por fada dos dentes. Esse apelido veio do fato de que toda a vez que uma criança perdia um dente de leite, ia na sua casa e o trocava por uma moeda. Um dia, houve um grande incêndio em sua casa que desfigurou todo o seu rosto. A partir daí, seu rosto se tornou tão sensível a luz que ela só saía de casa à noite e com uma máscara. Certo dia, dois meninos sumiram. Acusaram a tal velha de os ter raptado e a enforcaram. Quando estava sendo enforcada ela lançou uma maldição sobre a cidade: 'Todo garoto ou garota nascido aqui que perder seu último dente, receberá a minha visita. Se essa pessoa olhar para o meu rosto, eu a perseguirei pelo o resto da vida!'. Depois disso, os dois meninos foram encontrados. Ela era inocente e mesmo assim foi morta".

Passou-se então vinte minutos do filme, o qual Aili não conseguiu prestar atenção: a presença daquele garoto a estava incomodando. Em um certo momento, houve uma cena de muito suspense, que deu sustos em muitas pessoas, inclusive em Aili e o tal garoto misterioso. Mas ao ouvir a voz do garoto, ela também pareceu-lhe familiar. Era uma voz doce, mesmo no grito. Uma voz delicada demais para um menino... "Espera aí!" pensou Aili "Quem é que eu conheço que se encaixa em todas essas descrições?" Aili pensou por um instante e a resposta apareceu em sua mente como um relâmpago: "ALAM!"

- NÃO! NÃO ACREDITO! –disse Aili se virando para ver melhor a pessoa que se encontrava logo atrás dela- NÃO ME DIGA QUE É VOCÊ ALAM!

Aili nem precisou ouvir a resposta, pois no exato momento houve uma cena bem clara no filme, que iluminou todos que ali se encontravam, e Aili pôde ver claramente a pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente:

- Oi Aili! –disse Alam todo feliz.

Um homem que se encontrava ao lado direito de Aili reclamou:

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS DOIS PODIAM FICAR QUIETOS? ESTOU TENTANDO VER O FILME!

- AH! –respondeu Aili- Me desculpe! Vou ficar quieta! –e acrescentou baixinho- Depois que eu conversar com Alam!

Aili resolveu se mudar para a fileira de cima para conseguir conversar melhor com o Alam. Com isso, seus pais enfim repararam que algo estava acontecendo:

- Filha, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou a mãe da Aili.

- Nada não mamãe!

- Oi senhora Hoshina! –disse Alam acenando para ela.

- Er... Oi... –respondeu a mãe de Aili, muito confusa- Quem é ele filha? –disse ela perguntando discretamente para a filha.

- Er... E-ele... É... Ele, é... –gaguejou Aili.

- Como assim? –disse Alam- Eu sou o A... –sua fala foi interrompida por Aili que se antecipou antes dele:

- Alfredo! Ele é o Alfredo!

- Alfredo? –perguntou o pai da Aili.

- Sim... Ele está na minha classe! #não é mentira!#

- MEU DEUS! SERÁ QUE TODOS VOCÊS CONHECEM A PALAVRA SILÊNCIO? –era novamente o homem ao lado da Aili que reclamava do barulho.

- Hum... Me desculpe senhor! Não tive a intenção de atrapalhá-lo! –respondeu gentilmente a mãe da Aili.

- Que seja! –respondeu ele virando-se para a frente- Mas fiquem quietos!

Os pais da Aili viraram-se para a frente e Aili continuou ao lado do Alam. Aili resolveu não dizer mais nehuma palavra. Já era mortificante para ela que seus pais também tivessem visto o Alam crescido. Além disso, ela também não precisava levar mais uma repreensão do homem da frente para completar o seu dia. "E se eles percebessem que o Alam e o 'Alfredo' são a mesma pessoa?" pensou Aili preocupada "Será que o Alam vai para a prisão eterna? Não. Ele não pode ir. Eu não vou deixar." E acrescentou baixinho ao seu próprio pensamento "Apesar de eu não mandar em nada lá em Aster...u.u'..."

A sessão foi muito tumultuada. Toda vez que a tal "fada dos dentes", a vilã e monstra da história aparecia, Aili dava um grito e cobria o rosto, enquanto o Alam ria da sua reação. Também nessas ocasiões, Aili sempre encostava sua cabeça no ombro do Alam, que continuava a rir da situação. Ele não sabia o porquê da Aili ter tanto medo de filmes de terror:

- Por que é que isso te assusta? –sussurrou ele no ouvido da Aili- Dá para perceber claramente que se trata de uma boneca!

- É... –respondeu Aili com as mãos sobre o rosto- Pode até ser uma boneca. Mas é uma boneca HORRÍVEL!

Após esta explicação, Alam ficou mais intrigado com a reação de Aili, mas ainda a considerava muito engraçada!

Como a tal "fada dos dentes" só atacava no escuro, por causa da sua sensibilidade quanto à luz, Aili passou a se aproximar mais de Alam durante o filme, afinal estava escuro! Alam reparou na aproximação de Aili, mas não se importou com isso. Pelo contrário. Gostava de sentir a Aili em seus braços quando estava crescido. Aili nem havia percebido que já se encontrava praticamente deitada no colo do Alam. Ela continuava assustada demais para pensar...

Finalmente o filme acabou. Os pais da Aili, logo que se acenderam as luzes do cinema, se depararam com uma cena não muito comum: A filha praticamente deitada no colo de um jovem (muito bonito) que a abraçava! O que exatamente o tal Alfredo para dela? Um namorado? Não. Quase impossível. Eles sabiam que a filha nunca tivera namorado, sabiam que ela era muito exigente quanto a isso. Seria muito estranho se de uma hora para outra ela mudasse tanto.

Aili finalmente acordou de seu pequeno transe, e percebeu que as luzes já estavam acessas e que seus pais a estavam olhando. Percebeu também a posição em que se encontrava, e conclui que seria difícil se explicar. Ela levantou-se de súbito e começou a falar:

- Er... Olha... Eu e o Alfredo, nós, nós...

Aili pensou por um instante se deveria falar o que pensara e decidiu que não. Diria que apenas tropeçara em caíra em cima dele. Mas quando foi falar, o que saiu da sua boca foi totalmente diferente do que ela havia pensado em dizer:

- Ele é meu namorado.

Os pais da Aili não acreditaram. Quer dizer que a filha que até agora nunca tivera nenhum namorado por vontade própria mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo? Vários amigos já haviam dito à eles que seus filhos a pediram em namoro e ela não aceitara. Ela era muito exigente. Queria que seu namorado fosse perfeito. Será que esse Alfredo é perfeito para ela? Pelo menos ele é bonito. É. Deve ser. Porque se não fosse, ela nunca o apresentaria à eles como seu namorado.

Após chegarem a essa conclusão, eles resolveram tratar bem o Alfredo e o cumprimentaram:

- Nossa! Parabéns Alfredo! –disse o pai da Aili- Você é um homem de sorte!

- É, sei que sou –respondeu Alam.

- Cuide bem da minha filhinha, viu? –disse a mãe da Aili- Nada de decepcioná-la.

- Pode deixar!

- Então, que tal irmos todos comer alguma coisa? –perguntou a mãe da Aili.

- Oh! Que ótima idéia querida! –disse o pai da Aili- O que acha Alfredo?

- Tudo bem. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Que ótimo! –disse a mãe da Aili- Só precisamos antes pegar o Alam...

- OH NÃO!! –gritou Aili.

- O que foi filha? –perguntou a mãe de Aili assustada.

- N-nada não... Só me lembrei de uma coisa que esqueci de fazer...

Aili realmente tinha se lembrado de algo. Algo não muito agradável: Se o "Alfredo" estava ali, o Alam não estava no parque! "Meu deus!" pensou ela. "O que faço agora?" Aili pensou por alguns minutos, enquanto se dirigiam ao parque em que era para o Alam estar: "JÁ SEI! É só eu pedir para o "Alfredo" falar que não vai poder ir com a gente!"

A idéia de Aili quase deu certo. Isso mesmo. QUASE. Pois o "Alfredo", que é o Alam,#que confusão!# se recusou a desistir do convite dos pais da Aili. Agora Aili estava perdida. Não sabia o que fazer. Com certeza seus pais descobririam tudo...

Ou talvez não descobrissem.

* * *

É isso. O grande fínale. Não vou escrever muita coisa aqui, mas... ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA EM POSTAR ESSE CAPÍTULO! PROMETO QUE VOU POSTAR O OUTRO MAIS RÁPIDO!

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic, e podem mandar reviews... Não tem problema se for UM MONTE de novo.

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	6. Chapter 6

Oi! Cheguei no capítulo 6! Eu sei que disse que ia demorar menos pra postar esse capítulo, mas acabou demorando mais, não? Desculpa... Eu estava meio que sem tempo por causa das provas de fim de ano... É muita pressão!XD! Mas agora, deixa eu começar logo!XD!

1º: Respostas aos reviews! XD!

**Bruna-san: **Obrigada pelo apoio! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fanfic! Esses dias eu estava relendo ela e percebi que o começo ficou muito... estranho! Se eu tivesse paciência, reescreveria tudo de novo! Mas, fazer o quê? Agora não tem mais como mudar... Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Ale-ann: **Tá, agora você tem que admitir: EU DEMOREI DEMAAAAAAIS! Desculpa! Mais sabe como é... Final de ano, provas, natal, família reunida,... Fiquei meio ocupada... Mas isso não era motivo para não sentar na cadeira e começar a escrever o capítulo! Você vai me achar mais preguiçosa quando disser que eu escrevi uma ONESHOT de Vampire Knight e não comecei esse capítulo! Mas sabe, eu estava inspirada para escrever e tinha acabado de ler o Volume 3 de VK, por isso, minha inspiração se foi na ONESHOT... Desculpe, e espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Taty: **Vocês todas são meio puxa-saco, não? Por que todas insistem em dizer que minha fic está "maravilhosa"? Como disse antes, se eu pudesse, mudaria todos os 4 primeiros capítulos, porque eles não ficaram muito legais... Mas, já que não posso fazer isso, depois de ter postado a alguns séculos a fic, eu desisti... Ah! De nada por ter te respondido! É muito legal responder pras pessoas que me mandam reviews! Assim, eu falo sempre um pouco de mim para vocês... Do mais, ESPERO QUE GOSTE DESSE CAPÍTULO!XD!

**Ju "Suki": **Se você quiser pode me chamar até de Gabizinha, que eu não me importo! Vou tentar seguir a sua dica de descrever o cenário! Muito obrigada por estar perdendo seu precioso tempo, atendendo aos meus caprichos para ler essa fanfic... Você deve ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer como jogar jogos online... (Não foi uma crítica! Isso é verdade! Jogar é mais divertido do que ler!) Bom, Agora só posso te pedir desculpas pela demora! Eu sei que você queria ler esse capítulo bem rápido, mas, espero que goste dele... (mesmo depois de toda essa demora...)

Agora, comecemos o capítulo 6... (dessa vez, não vou perder tempo colocando legenda, porque vocês já sabem o que coloco na legenda, além do mais, assim começo o capítulo mais rápido!)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"É!" Pensou Aili. Talvez seus pais não descobrissem quem na verdade era o Alam. Para isso, ela tinha uma idéia:

- Papai, mamãe, -começou ela- será que vocês me dão um segundo para eu ir ao banheiro?

- Claro filha! –respondeu sua mãe- Nem precisava pedir!

- Então, licença! –disse ela enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro mais próximo.

O banheiro era bonito. Paredes pintadas num tom de pêssego, pias de mármore beje e todas as repartições de madeira Marfim. Era um banheiro aconhegante, mas em um canto havia algo que talvez não devia estar ali: uma teia de aranha ENORME! Apesar da teia, não se via sinal de aranha em lugar algum, mas Aili deduziu que ela teria uns 15 centímetros de comprimento, só pela teia que construíra. Como é que alguém deixa uma teia dessa em um banheiro no shopping? Aili fez um esforço e esqueceu da teia para se concentrar no que tinha ido fazer lá.

Ela olhou em volta e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, então procurou no bolso e tirou de lá um anel estranho com duas bolas douradas desenhadas na parte de cima. Dentro de cada bola havia outro desenho. Eram duas flores. Uma verde e outra vermelha. O anel também parecia ser bem antigo e estava enferrujado em vários lugares. Ela remexeu seu bolso novamente e retirou de lá um pequeno frasco com um fio de cabelo:

- Ainda bem que não joguei fora...

Ela então retirou um fio de cabelo de sua própria cabeça e segurou os dois fios com uma mão só. Lentamente, ela colocou o anel em seu dedo médio. Depois de feito isso, aproximou os dois fios de cabelo do anel. Quando estes tocaram o metal, uma luz muito forte tomou conta do banheiro todo.

A luz então cessou, e Aili olhou-se no espelho. Mas quando visualizou a forma que era refletida, um Alam de 8 anos surgiu na sua frente:

- Perfeito! –A voz que saiu não era de Aili, mas sim, do Alam- Consegui me transformar no Alam. Sabia que um dia eu ia precisar desse anel –ela então fitou o anel em sua mão, o qual possuía agora apenas uma bola dourada com duas flores entrelaçadas no centro- Como é que ele não percebeu que eu tinha pegado esse anel da sala secreta do rei? Ele me pareceu tão útil que não pude deixá-lo lá... Sem ninguém para o usar... –ela encarou-se novamente no espelho- É estranho voltar a ter esse tamanho...

Após dizer isso virou-se para a porta e saiu. O anel, além de mudar a forma da pessoa, ainda a deixava com a roupa que ela usava na ocasião em que o fio de cabelo foi tirado. Aili não prestou atenção, mas vestia uma pomposa roupa de cerimônia, afinal, pegara o fio do Alam enquanto ele estava em uma cerimônia...

Enquanto ela andava, todos os que estavam passeando no shopping a olhavam. Que roupa estranha era aquela? Alguma festa a fantasia?

Quando Aili chegou ao lugar em que seus pais iam buscar o Alam, os encontrou sentados, esperando que os monitores localizassem o garoto que aparentemente havia "se escondido".

Quando eles avistaram a Aili, correram ao seu encontro:

- Alam! Você não pode sair assim ser avisar! –disse a mãe da Aili.

- Mas ma... mãe da Aili... Eu só fui no banheiro!

- Sim, mas nunca mais saia sem avisar aos monitores! –disse o pai da Aili, apontado para um deles que voltava correndo para ver se era ele mesmo.

- Sim... Desculpe...

Nesse momento Alam percebeu que algo estava acontecendo, pois até o momento estava rindo dos monitores que se esforçavam inutilmente para encontrá-lo. Quando virou-se e viu-se entre os pais da Aili, não pôde conter o seu aborrecimento:

- Quem é você? –disse ele com todo o desprezo que conseguiu acumular.

- Eu sou o Alam! –disse Aili ironicamente.

- Como assim? EU SOU O ALAM!

- Alfredo, quer parar com isso, por favor. Olha o seu tamanho –disse a mãe da Aili.

- MAS EU SOU O ALAM!

- Sim, sim... Você pode ser quem quiser na sua imaginação...

Alam não conseguiu se controlar mais e partiu para cima da Aili, tentando enforcá-la:

- QUEM É VOCÊ? SEU IMPOSTOR!

Aili reuniu toda a sua capacidade teatral para gritar:

- SOCORRO! ESSE HOMEM ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR! SOCORRO!

Após dizer isso, todos que estavam em volta pularam em cima do Alam, enquanto Aili segurava um risinho. Alam começou a se debater de um lado para o outro tentando se desvencilhar de todos. Não obtendo sucesso, decidiu se revelar e usar magia. Tentou fazer um feitiço para retirar todos de cima dele, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi levantar uma caneta que estava por perto. Sua magia não funcionava bem quando crescia...

Depois de mais algum tempo lutando para conseguir se soltar, ele desistiu e ficou parado. Estava muito cansado com o esforço que fizera.

Vendo que ele havia desistido, todos o soltaram lentamente, foi então que Aili disse:

- Eu encontrei a Aili no banheiro e ela me disse que tinha se esquecido de um trabalho de escola que tinha que fazer, e por isso, ela precisou voltar para casa.

- Ah! Que pena! Sem ela o lanche não vai ser o mesmo... Que tal combinarmos outro dia, Alfredo?

- Hu! Hu! Hu, Hu, Hu! –foi a única coisa que Alam conseguiu dizer com a boca tampada pelo durex que Aili colocou:

- Acho que ele disse que não há problemas! –disse Aili.

- HU! HU! HU, HU, HU, HU!! –disse Alam, enquanto se debatia todo no chão.

- Querido, acho que ele quer dizer alguma coisa... –disse a mãe da Aili ao seu marido.

- O que ele pode dizer de importante depois dessa cena? –perguntou o pai da Aili.

- É... –concordou a mãe da Aili- Acho melhor irmos para casa agora, já que temos que fazer o jantar!

Os pais da Aili se dirigiram a saída e chamaram a Aili:

- Vamos Alam! Temos que ir embora!

- Já vou! Podem ir na frente!

- Tudo bem, mas não demore...

- OK! –disse Aili fazendo o famoso sinal de levantar o dedão.

Quando eles desapareceram da sua vista, ela se virou para o Alam e tirou o durex de sua boca, ao fazer isso, ele começou a gritar:

- CLARO QUE TÊM PROBLEMA! EU QUERO JANTAR COM OS PAIS DA AILI! QUEM É VOCÊ? PORQUE ESTÁ COM O MEU CORPO? E PORQUE ESTÁ COM ESSA ROUPA?

Nesse momento Aili reparou na roupa que vestia: aquela roupa colorida, cheia de penduricalhos, brilhante... Apesar disso, a roupa era bonita... Ficou então surpresa ao perceber que seus pais não perguntaram nada com relação a essa roupa estranha... Por que não estranharam? Ou será que estranharam mas não quiseram dizer nada para não magoar o "Alam"? Depois de refletir um segundo, não chegou a nenhuma conclusão e resolveu deixar o assunto de lado... Se concentrou no Alam, amarrado no chão:

- Olha, –começou ela- já que você não quis fazer o que eu te pedi, tive que dar um jeito para que meus pais não descobrissem quem é você... Agora, chega de gritar –Aili então deu um beijo em sua bochecha e o observou diminuir de tamanho até virar uma criança de oito anos.

- Aili? É você? -perguntou Alam.

- Não. Eu sou sua mãe! –respondeu Aili- Claro que sou eu! Só eu faço você voltar a ser criança! –então ela retirou o anel do dedo e, ao contrário do Alam, ela cresceu.

- Aili! POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO? E... –ele observou o anel em sua mão- COMO CONSEGUIU ESSE ANEL?

- Não interessa como consegui esse anel... Aliás, FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU! AGORA, ANDA LOGO E VAI ATRÁS DOS MEUS PAIS! Eu tenho que chegar em casa antes de vocês!

- O QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE EU VOU TE OBEDECER?

- Você quer que eu conte para a rainha, que por acaso é sua mãe, que você tentou contar aos meus pais que você é um príncipe de um reino mágico?

- Ah...

- Isso mesmo! Agora vai lá!

Aili então viu o Alam sair correndo pelo corredor e quando se deu por si, lembrou-se de correr. Como ia chegar na sua casa à tempo?

Tentando esquecer esse fato, Aili deu tudo de si. Pegou dois ônibus, andou 2 km embaixo de chuva e conseguiu chegar a sua casa a tempo de ver seus pais virarem a esquina. Ela então sentou na mesa. Não tinha tempo de se enxugar, então apenas abriu um livro (que molhou todo) para parecer que fazia o trabalho.

Logo após sentar, a porta se abriu e seus pais, junto com o Alam, adentraram a casa:

- Filha! Está tudo bem com você? –sua mãe percebeu então que ela estava toda molhada- Por que você está toda molhada? Por acaso tomou chuva?

- É... Sim... Sabe... Eu estava lá no quintal, colocando comida pro Pochiro e a Koromi quando começou a chover. Quando estava entrando em casa, lembrei que tinha roupa no varal e fui tirá-las... Aí, fiquei toda molhada...

- Ah bom! Já estava pensando que você acabou de chegar em casa! –disse sua mãe, ironicamente, enquanto Aili forçava um risinho- Por que você não se secou antes de continuar o trabalho?

- Bem... Er... Sabe... Eu não queria perder nem um segundo!

- Mas que filha mas dedicada eu tenho!

- É... –respondeu Aili, forçando outro sorriso.

- Agora não vamos te atrapalhar! Vamos! Andem! Vamos fazer o jantar! –disse a sua mãe.

Enquanto ela se dirigia as prateleiras Alam deu uma breve olhada em Aili. Seu olhar passava uma grande sensação de desprezo...

Depois de fingir por um tempo que fazia um trabalho, Aili decidiu ir tomar banho. Quando saiu do banheiro o jantar já estava posto na mesa. Ela sentou e começou a se servir, enquanto ouvia a idéia de seu pai:

- Vocês sabem que depois da chuva, sempre vem o sol, não é? Então, que tal fazermos um passeio em família amanhã? Um piquenique?

- Ótima idéia querido! –disse a mãe de Aili- O que acha filha?

- Tanto faz –respondeu Aili. A situação em que se encontrava a sua relação com o Alam não a estava agradando...

- Então vamos! –disse entusiasticamente sua mãe.

Depois de ouvir seus pais combinarem o que fariam para o passeio, Aili se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Aquele dia tinha sido muito cansativo... Atrás dela foi o Alam, que não disse uma palavra durante o jantar.

Quando eles se deitaram e a luz se apagou, Aili se lembrou do filme que tinham visto, e pediu que o Alam deixasse a luz acessa, apesar disso ele já havia crescido nos poucos sengundos em que a luz se apagou. Alam acendeu a luz, mas não disse uma palavra. Foi então que Aili não agüentou mais e começou:

- Olha, me desculpa por hoje... É que você foi tão teimoso...

Alam olhou para ela, e começou a falar:

- Não sei porque você não quer que seus pais saibam de nós dois... Você tem vergonha de mim?

- Não, não é isso...

- Então porque você não conta?

- Porque meus pais sempre sonharam com um marido maravilhoso para mim e que me fizesse feliz...

- Você não é feliz comigo?

- Sou, mas é que ficaria difícil de acreditar que me casei com alguém que usa magia e vive em um reino mágico...

- Se é isso que te incomoda, é só não dizer que eu uso magia...

- Não é tão simples assim...

- Porque não?

- Porque você só tem oito anos e além do mais você iria para a prisão eterna...- Aili começa achorar e Alam a abraça. Do tamanho que ele estava, Aili quase sumia entre seus braços, mas ela não se importou com isso, estava muito gostoso ficar assim, juntinho dele.

- Então o seu medo é que eu vá para a prisão eterna? –sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

"Por que ele sussurra? Por que ele fala comigo assim? Por que sinto algo diferente quando ele faz isso?" Pensou Aili.

- Alam... Seu bobo! Quem vai me proteger se você for para a prisão eterna?

- Aili... Você se peocupa demais comigo...

- Eu sei, mas é que...- Alam a interrompe, colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e depois enxugando suas lágrimas:

- Não, não diga mais nada... Prometo que vou me cuidar e que sempre vou te proteger...

- Bobo! –diz Aili enquanto os dois aproximavam os rostos um do outro.

Naquela noite, Aili dormiu abraçada com o Alam criança. Eles dormiram com a luz apagada, agora que os dois sabiam que um sempre protegeria o outro, nada os deixaria com medo...

* * *

Fim! (Não da fic... Do capítulo...) Aliás, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último de todos... Então esse foi o penúltimo! Mais uma vez, DESCULPEM A DEMORA! Não vou dizer nada quanto a data em que vou postar o próximo capítulo pra não dizer o que não cumprirei... Ah! Antes de acabar de vez esse capítulo, gostaria de pedir a todos que estão lendo, que votem na minha enquete! É só entrar no meu profile que vocês vão vê-la!

_VOTEM POR FAVOR! É SÓ DAR A SUA OPINIÃO! OBRIGADA DESDE JÁ!_

**Sarah Lee Gibah**


	7. Chapter 7

Prometo não demorar escrevendo aqui. Só gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, apesar de eu saber que nada, NADA, justifica essa demora. Acho que para compensar, fiz um capítulo um pouco maior, apesar de eu continuar sabendo que nada, NADA MESMO, justifica a demora. E quanto aos reviews, é claro que vou respondê-los, mas não agora. Só no final do capítulo. Bom, espero realmente que gostem desse capítulo e podem, se quiserem, me xingar nos reviews pela demora. Eu sei que eu mereço... u.u'... Bom, que tal começar logo o último capítulo?

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No dia seguinte todos dormiam enquanto o relógio batia onze horas. ONZE HORAS? Será que ninguém naquela casa consegue levantar cedo? Inclusive os pais da Aili e o Alam? O Alam? Como assim? Isso mesmo. Um príncipe também acorda tarde quando ele pode. Mas "ai" do futuro rei de Aster #depois do Jeile, CLARO!# se o Nei aperecesse... Se ele aparecesse de manhã o Alam estaria digamos que, no mínimo, encrencado... Mas... Epa! Que brilho é... Peraí! Quem é aquele que está acabando de sair do espelho da Aili? É o Lei? Se for... Que horas são? AINDA ONZE? O Alam está perdido... Mas... EPA, EPA, EPA... Cabelos longos com uma fitinha? JEILE? O QUE O JEILE FAZ NA CASA DA AILI? O QUE UM MULHERENGO DESSES FAZ NA CASA DA AILI SABENDO QUE OS PAIS DELA ESTÃO LÁ? OK. Vamos concordar que aquela encenação do Jeile no terceiro capítulo quando foi se despedir da Aili, não foi lá muito boa... Com certeza o que vem por aí não é boa coisa... Vamos observar a história um pouco mais...

- VIRGEM DOS LÍRIOS! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? Vim me despedir do seus pais, porque amanhã eles vão embora, não vão? VIRGEM DOS LÍRIOS!

Uma figura cambaleia até o encontro de Jeile:

- Quem é –bocejo- você?

A pessoa então levantou o rosto, retirando-o da penumbra em que o corredor o envolvia e o colocou direto na luz do sol:

- AH! Meu querido irmãozinho!

- Jeile? –Alam coloca-se totalmente na luz- O que faz aqui? –olha para os lados e sussurrando diz- Você sabe que a Aili não quer que você venha aqui, não é? Principalmente enquanto os pais dela estiverem aqui!

Ele responde também sussurrando:

- O que me diz do fato de você estar grande?

- AI NÃO! OS PAIS DA AILI NÃO PODEM ME VER ASSIM!

- ESPERA AÍ! –Jeile segura o braço dele- Se você for para o quarto da Aili pra ela te beijar eu conto para o nosso pai e para o **LEI **que você acordou exatamente às onze horas e sete minutos!

- VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO!

- AH FARIA SIM!

- Você não manda em mim! –Alam vira-se para o corredor.

- Tem certeza?

Jeile vira-se para Maruru:

- Maruru, se o Alam der um passo para frente, vá até o palácio e diga ao Lei que a Aili mandou avisar que o Príncipe Alam foi seqüestrado pelo temível Mago do Pântano, e que é para ele mandar toda a guarda real para o Pântano Proibido, certo?

- Pode deixar Jeile! –ela dá um sorrisinho e cora levemente.

- Então Alam. O que vai fazer?

Alam já não mais escutava o que Jeile dizia. Tudo o que passava pela sua cabeça se resumia à: "Lei não. Lei bravo. Aili não pode... Lei não pode!".

- E então?

- Está bem então. Mas saiba que faço isso apenas para proteger a Aili...

- Eu sei! –coraçãozinhos ao seu redor.

- Escuta Jeile, o que você quer, fazendo com que os pais da Aili me descubram aqui?

- Hu, hu! Ainda não descobriu? É claro que quero que eles descubram toda a verdade e que assim, aceitem que o melhor pretendente para ela sou eu!

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! JÁ TEM UMA ESPOSA PRA VOCÊ!

- Uma? Apenas uma? Acho que não...

- Não... Não pode fazer isso!

- HAHAHAHAHA! #risada maquiavélica!#

* * *

E agora? O que vai acontecer? Será que Jeile vai conseguir o que quer? Será que Alam vai conseguir parar o plano maquiavélico de Jeile? Será que os pais da Aili vão acordar? Descubram no próximo capítulo... BRINCADEIRA! A história já vai continuar! Esse é o último capítulo... XD! Mas, e agora? Como a Aili vai explicar tudo? Vamos ver o que acontece a seguir...

* * *

Jeile dirigiu-se ao quarto dos pais da Aili e quando abriu a porta... Uma vassoura caiu em sua cabeça... Aquele não era o quarto deles... Era o armário de limpeza... Mas tudo bem. Vamos voltar à busca. Abriu então a segunda porta e desviou, mas nada caiu em sua cabeça. Será que era o quarto deles? Estava escuro lá dentro e a luminosidade vinda da cortina marrom escuro só era suficiente para se poder distingüir os móveis que... pareciam camas! Então devia ser ali. Ele dirigiu-se pé-ante-pé até o que parecia ser uma cama, mas antes de chegar...

- AI!

Jeile tropeçou em algo que estava no chão. Devia ser uma mala. Mas isso não importa agora, pois o grito dele acordou os pais da Aili:

- AH!!! TEM UM BANDIDO AQUI! UM BANDIDO! –gritou uma voz feminina.

- ONDE?- gritou uma voz masculina.

- ALI! –então ela apontou para um volume que estava agachado no chão.

POWN!

Foi uma raquetada na cabeça.

POF!

Foi uma raquetada nas costas.

CATAPLOF!

Foi o que se ouviu quando um corpo se estendeu no chão. Inconsciente.

- PEGUEI! Peguei o safado! –gritou uma voz masculina novamente.

- O que? O que aconteceu? -ouviu-se quando Aili acendeu a luz afobada- Papai! O que houve? Por que está com essa raquete nas mãos? –seu olhar dirigiu-se ao chão- NÃO!

- Oh SIM! EU PEGUEI O SAFADO DO BANDIDO!

- BANDIDO PAPAI? Esse é o Jeile!

- Jeile? Seu professor?

- Ele mesmo! –disse ela enquanto virava o corpo inerte para cima para que todos pudessem ver o rosto do homem.

- O que o seu professor fazia aqui? –perguntou a mãe de Aili.

- E você acha que eu sei? –disse ela saindo correndo do cômodo- "Não sei, mas sei quem pode saber!".

- Filha! Onde você vai?

- Já volto papai! –sua voz saiu abafada pela distância, mas bem clara.

Aili correu até seu quarto, onde parou ofegante e notou algo terrivelmente assustador: "A cama estava desarrumada!" #Brincadeira... Não resisti a situação... De novo... XD! Continuando...#

Aili correu até seu quarto, onde parou ofegante e notou algo terrivelmente asustador: O Alam não estava lá! O que será que havia acontecido? #Isso me lembrou a famosa frase: "E agora? Quem poderá nos ajudar?" XD!# Será que ele tinha ido apenas ao banheiro? Na dúvida, era melhor conferir.

Ela então se dirigiu novamente a escuridão do corredor e andou até o banheiro. O local era simples. Em seu interior existia apenas o necessário: uma pia, toalhas, um vaso sanitário no estilo oriental, #Pra quem não sabe, não existe um "vaso sanitário" (de se sentar) no Japão. As pessoas meio que ficam "agachadas" e fazem em um buraco. Minha professora diz ser "muito mais higiênico"! Mas eu duvido... # e um espelho. Separado do banheiro havia a área de banho. Cabiam, ao mesmo tempo, no máximo duas pessoas naquela banheira, mas, mesmo assim, o lugar ainda parecia ser bem grande.

Aili procurou Alam no banheiro e até dentro da banheira, mas não o achou em nenhum dos dois lugares. Começou então a ficar preocupada: Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com ele! "Ele pode ter sido sequestrado por um pedófilo, por causa de seu rosto incrivelmente bonito, e sido abusado contra a própria vontade! #que imaginação, hein? # Ok. Isto não seria nada bom... U.U" Acho que estou imaginando coisas... Quem sabe ele não foi apenas à casa de um coleguinha... Tem aquele que o pai assassinou a mulher, aquele que... Meu Deus! Preciso achá-lo!" Pensou Aili.

Após alguns pensamentos nada otimistas sobre o paradeiro de Alam, Aili escutou um barulho na sala:

- Parece a televisão...

Resolveu então se aproximar pé-ante-pé da sala. Entrou no corredor e caminhou lentamente até chegar ao final, onde parou um instante e colocou a cabeça para fora. Olhou para um lado e não viu nada, olhou para o outro e viu... VIU O ALAM!

- ALAM! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Quando terminou de falar ouviu a TV: "Não perca amanhã, mais uma aventura inédita dos POKE RANGERS! Será que Chao vai conseguir pegar a esfera do dragão de Yori? Saiba no próximo episódio!"

- Você está vendo Poke Rangers?

- Hm... Sim!^^ Por quê?

- Ãh... Esquece! Na verdade queria te perguntar se você sabe por que o Jeile estava no quarto dos meus pais...

- Sei.

- E...

- E o que?

- Por que ele tá aqui!

- AH! É que ele queria que seus pais me vissem crescido para que eu contasse, assim, toda a verdade sobre quem eu sou para eles. Ele achou que eles nunca aceitariam o nosso casamento e que assim poderia se casar com você. Aí então ele foi...

- PERAÍ! FAZER O QUE COMIGO?

- Se casar com você.

- E você fala isso com essa calma toda?

- Bom, eu sei que você nunca ia deixar ele fazer isso e eu também não iria deixar...

- Sério que você iria contrariar os meus pais?

- Bem... Sim... –disse ele ficando totalmente ruborizado.

- Ah... Que fofo! –ela então passou os braços por cima de seus ombros e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha- Eu também nunca iria deixar ninguém me separar de você, viu? –disse ela, agora se abaixando para olhar nos olhos dele- Espere aqui que eu já volto!

Aili voltou para o quarto de seus pais, onde os dois tentavam reanimar Jeile:

- Onde você estava filha? –perguntou sua mãe.

- Fui conferir uma coisa... O Jeile acordou?

- Quase. –respondeu seu pai- Ele ainda não consegue manter os olhos abertos...

De repente Jeile abriu os olhos e começou a falar:

- Virgem dos lírios? É você?

- Sou eu sim "querido"! E olha o que eu vou fazer com você, "QUERIDO": Papai me dá a raquete. –ela estendeu a mão e pegou a raquete que lhe foi entregue- TOMA! –ela deu uma raquetada no rosto do Jeile- ISTO FOI POR APARECER AQUI NOVAMENTE E ISTO, -deu outra raquetada na cabeça- FOI POR TER FEITO UM PLANO PARA SE CASAR COMIGO!

- Ele queria se casar com você filha? –perguntou seu pai.

- QUERIA! AGORA, SUPONHO QUE NÃO QUEIRA MAIS, NÃO É? –disse ela segurando a cabeça dele pelo rabo de cavalo.

- É... Sofa ke tcha tuendo... (tradução: Solta que está doendo...)

- É O QUE?

- Eu... Eu... Nom keru miais mi cachar co votche!(tradução: Eu... Eu... Não quero mais me casar com você!)

- AH! Que bom que não! – disse ela colocando a cabeça dele novamente no chão.

Nesse momento, Alam entrou no quarto e surpreendeu-se ao ver Jeile estirado no chão:

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Eu tive que dar uma lição nele –respondeu Aili.

- Mas e a Maruru?

- Maruru? Ela estava aqui?

- Claro! Ela sempre está com o Jeile!

- Eu não a vi desde que cheguei aqui...

- Então ela foi para o palácio!

- Como assim? Não me diga que ela foi...

- Foi.

- Não!

- Sim.

- Vamos! Temos que correr! –disse ela puxando Alam para fora do quarto.

* * *

E agora? Será que Aili vai conseguir impedir Maruru? E... AH! O diálogo abaixo entre os pais da Aili seguiu-se logo depois da saída estabanada dela com o Alam:

- Querido, você sabe para onde eles vão?

- Não. E você?

- Também não.

- Hm...

- Hm...

(2 minutos depois)

- Sabe, acho que ouvi o Alam dizer palácio...

- Eu também acho...

- Será que é alguma pegadinha?

- Acho que sim...

- Hm...

- Hm...

(5 minutos depois)

- O que faremos com o professor Jeile?

- Não sei.

- Qua tal deixarmos ele aí, até acordar?

- Pode ser.

- Hm...

- Hm...

(10 minutos depois)

- O que acha de dormimos de novo?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Então boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Depois dessa emocionante conversa, os dois dormiram e como correção às falas deles, gostaria de dizer que na verdade seria certo escrever "Boa Tarde", mas optei por algo que fizesse mais sentido... Voltando a trama original, o que aconteceu com Aili e Alam? Bom, para não deixar esse capítulo MUITO grande, vou pular um pedaço da história e mostrar o que aconteceu na chegada à casa da Aili...

* * *

Uma luz brilhante iluminou o quarto da Aili, e de repente, dois corpos se materializaram no ar:

- Que bom que tudo acabou bem, não é? –perguntou Aili.

- Hmhu! Mas foi difícil explicar para o meu pai e para o Lei que era apenas uma brincadeira do Jeile... –respondeu Alam.

- É... A Maruru tentava fazer feitiços o tempo todo para que ficássemos quietos...

- É... Mas o Lei ficou bravo... Disse um monte de coisas para mim...

- Não liga pra ele! Ele é um chato!

- Não fala assim dele... Ele é como se fosse minha babá!

- HAHA! O Lei devia ser uma péssima babá!

- Não era não... –disse Alam choroso.

- Hm... Sei... Mas, e o Jeile? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei... Mas do jeito que você o deixou ainda deve estar inconsciente...

- Será?

- Pode apostar que sim...

- Mas ele mereceu. Não me arrependo de ter dado uns tapinhas nele...

- Tapinhas? Você deu raquetadas!

- Pois é, né? –ela olha para ele com um sorriso no rosto, e de repente os dois começam a rir escandalosamente- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

- Ah! –a risada é interrompida por uma voz familiar- Que bom que estão rindo juntos, porque daqui para frente vocês nunca mais vão rir!

Jeile havia aparecido no corredor, mancando e com várias feridas no rosto. Seu nariz sangrava muito, talvez ele estivesse quebrado...

- Como é bonito o amor, não é? Mas eu vou me vingar dos dois, pois eu sou um gênio!

De repente uma luz iluminou o quarto de Aili novamente e outro corpo se materializou no ar. Dessa vez quem apareceu foi Lei:

- Olá príncipe Jeile! Aproveitou seus últimos momentos de liberdade? Por que, de agora em diante, você será vigiado 24 horas por dia e não poderá sair do palácio sem a autorização do rei, seu pai. E nesse momento, vou te levar de volta à Aster para receber seu julgamento quanto a sua brincadeira, que aliás, fez todos os soldados reais saírem para procurar o príncipe Alam. Quer dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa?

- Ãh...

- Ótimo, vamos. E, príncipe Alam, não demore em voltar para Aster, temos algumas cerimônias importantes daqui a alguns dias...

- Pode deixar Lei.

A luz novamente tomou conta do quarto da Aili e dois corpos sumiram dentro de um pequeno espelho em formato de septagrama:

- Acho que acabou. –disse Aili.

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, que tal se nós começássemos a preparar as coisas para o pequenique?

- Você vai fazer omelete?

- Acho que sim...

- Legal! Eu quero 5 omeletes!

- 5 omeletes?

- É! E bem grandes, tá?

- Tem certeza de que vai conseguir comer tudo isso?

- Sim!

- Então tá. Mas depois não quero ver nenhuma migalha, hein?

* * *

Estou quase chegando no final do capítulo #Nossa! Já? Já nada! Olha o tamanho desse capítulo!#, e gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram desde o começo! Obrigada! Mas, deixando o paparico de lado, comecei a escrever aqui para falar dos pais da Aili.

Quando Aili e Alam chegaram de Aster, o senhor e a senhora Hoshina ainda estavam dormindo. E para não ter que acordá-los, Aili fez todos os lanches para o piquenique sozinha. Depois que terminou tudo, resolveu acordá-los. E é daí que a história segue...

* * *

- Papai, mamãe... Acordem... Temos que ir para o piquenique...

- Ah... Oi filha... Bom dia...

- Boa tarde mamãe... Já passa das duas da tarde...

- NOSSA? SÉRIO? Como dormimos, hein?

- É... Eu até estranhei a demora de vocês para levantar...

- Mas porque não acordou a gente antes? –perguntou seu pai.

- Queria acordá-los apenas quando fosse necessário... E, como já está tudo pronto pra o piquenique, tive que acordá-los...

- Você já preparou tudo para o piquenique? –perguntou sua mãe.

- Sim...

- Mas eu disse que a ajudaria!

- Eu sei, mas eu quis adiantar o trabalho...

- Então está bem. Já estamos levantando filha...

- Tá. Vou esperar na sala.

Enquanto isso, Alam aproveitava que estava no mundo real para assistir um pouco mais de Poke Rangers:

- Não! Não desista tão fácil Chao! Você vai conseguir, vai sim!

Enquanto assistia, os pais da Aili, prontos, passavam por trás dele:

- Que gracinha que ele é! Parece que está lá com eles, lutando contra o mal... –comentou a mãe da Aili.

- É... –confirmou Aili com um pequeno sorriso- Então, já estão prontos?

- Já. –respondeu seu pai.

- Então vamos!

Escolheram um parque bem tranqüilo e bonito, que ficava no centro da cidade, o mesmo em que o Jeile tinha feito um castelo de presente para Aili um ano antes: #isso aparece no volume 1!#

- Que tal estendermos a toalha aqui filha? –disse o pai da Aili apontando para um espaço verde em baixo de uma árvore centenária:

- Ótimo! Tem sombra, o que é muito bom nesse calor.

Enquanto Aili e sua mãe arrumavam tudo, Alam conversava com o pai dela, um pouco afastado do local:

- Senhor, quero lhe dizer que vou cuidar muito bem da sua filha...

- O quê?

- Eu vou cuidar da Aili...

- Como assim!?

- Sabe, é que eu gosto dela... Por isso vou cuidar dela... Para sempre...

- Hu! Acho que o seu irmão vai ficar com ciúmes... #Ele está se referindo ao Nakaooji...#

- Nele eu já dei um jeito... #Está se referindo ao Jeile#

- Como assim? Você brigou com ele? –perguntou o homem ironicamente.

- Sim. Agora ele vai ser vigiado pelo meu pai.

- HÃ?

Nessa hora a conversa é interrompida por Aili, que os chamava insistentemente:

- Alam! Papai! O piquenique está servido! Venham logo!

- Estou indo! –respondeu Alam, correndo em direção à toalha, que a essa hora já estava cheia de guloseimas.

Sem tempo de reagir, o pai da Aili, teve que se contentar em segui-lo, sem ouvir a resposta de sua pergunta. Quando chegou, tentou disfarçar, perguntando à filha:

- O que você preparou?

- Muitas coisas gostosas!

- Parece que está gostoso mesmo... O Alam nem está respirando direito!

Aili olha para o Alam, que no momento colocava uma garfada maior que a boca de omelete dentro desta, que mal conseguiu fechar:

- Alam! Seu mal-educado! Não precisa comer assim!

- Pol kuê? (Tradução: Por quê?) –disse ele com a boca cheia.

- Por que isso é nojento, e princípes... Quer dizer... Crianças não devem comer assim!

- Volche lou intienche nacha dicho! (Tradução: Você não entende nada disso!) –respondeu ele.

- Claro que entendo

- Filha, isso não é necessário... –disse sua mãe.

- Calma mãe. Apenas estou educando ele...

- Deixa ele comer como quiser... Não tem problema...

Aili ficou por um momento sem reação. Sua mãe tinha razão... Ela estava parecendo a mãe dele, ou até quem sabe o Nei... Ela nunca quisera controlá-lo, mas porque fazia isso agora? Pensou por um instante e disse:

- Você está certa mamãe. Pode comer como quiser Alam... Só não fale de boca cheia.

- Tá. –respondeu ele brevemente.

E assim passou-se uma tarde inteira de brincadeiras e risadas. Alam adorou o seu primeiro piquenique, e todos voltaram bem humorados para casa. Pareciam aos olhos daqueles que passavam por eles uma família feliz...

Resolvi encurtar a parte do piquenique para chegar logo no final... Mas o que será que vai acontecer agora? Vamos descobrir lendo a última parte, que não é bem parte, desse capítulo... O final ocorre onde tudo começou, na casa dos Hoshina...

Em casa, Aili se apressa para fazer a janta. Naquele dia todos comiam tranqüilamente e comentavam o passeio da tarde. Com certeza ele nunca seria esquecido. Não por sua grandiosidade ou luxuosidade, afinal foram apenas ao parque, mas por aquilo que viveram nesse passeio, a imensa felicidade que tomou conta de cada um durante as poucas horas em que agiram como uma verdadeira família...

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram renovados, de energia e felicidade. A manhã transcorreu tranqüila, até certa parte dela, em que os pais da Aili deram uma notícia não muito boa:

- Filha, nós teremos que ir embora hoje... – disse sua mãe.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Sabe como é... O dever chama...

- Que pena! Vocês não podem ficar nem mais um pouco?

- Não...

- A que horas vocês partem?

- Daqui três horas...

- Nossa! Tão de repente assim?

- É que nós não tínhamos certeza se iríamos hoje ou semana que vem... A escolha acabou sendo de uma hora para outra...

- Se não tem jeito...

- É... Mas e o Alfredo? Será que eu poderia me despedir dele? Seu pai também quer fazer uma pergunta para ele...

- Alfredo?

- Seu namorado!

- Ah é!... Espera aí que vou ver se ele pode vir para cá.

Aili fingiu ir pegar o telefone para discar um número, mas foi direto ao encontro do Alam:

- Alam... Sabe o que eu acabei de ficar sabendo?

- Não. O quê?

- Que os meus pais vão embora daqui a três horas! Dá pra acreditar?

- Como assim? Por que eles estão indo embora tão de repente?

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse..." pensa Aili antes de responder:

- Por que eles tiveram que decidir em cima da hora...

- Nossa... Que pena... Deixa eu ir lá me despedir deles...

- Não! Espere! – diz Aili correndo para fechar a porta.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo? – diz Alam atordoado.

- Bem... É que eles querem ver o Alfredo antes de partirem...

- Nossa! Que legal! Apaga a luz logo!

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO É LEGAL! – grita ela - Mas, - abaixa a voz – não vai ter jeito... Você vai ter que crescer...

Vendo Alam começar a gritar "IEBA!", Aili acrescentou:

- MAS SE VOCÊ FIZER QUALQUER GRACINHA, QUALQUER UMA, EU NÃO ME CASO COM VOCÊ!

- Como você fica bonitinha quando está me ameaçando... – diz Alam, parando de pular de alegria e olhando nos olhos da Aili- Além do mais, você esqueceu que nós já estamos casados? –diz ele abrindo a camisa para mostrar a marca do juramento.

- V-você... – ela abre a porta do quarto e grita de longe, para que ele não visse o seu rosto todo vermelho – Você me ouviu, hein?

"Como a Aili é bonitinha..." foi o que Alam pensou após a saída dela. Enquanto isso, Aili falava para seus pais, o que o "Alfredo" tinha dito para ela no telefone:

- Ele disse que vai estar aqui em quinze minutos!

- Sério! Que bom... – disse sua mãe.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, não houve conversas entre eles. Todos estavam, de alguma maneira, ansiosos para a chegada de "Alfredo". Aili, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia esconder a sua preocupação. Sua mãe percebeu tal fato, mas o atribui ao nervosismo da filha quanto à vinda de seu namorado à sua casa.

Após dez minutos de espera, a mãe de Aili percebeu algo estranho e questionou a filha:

- Onde está o Alam?

- Er... Ele foi comprar umas coisas que eu pedi... –disse Aili.

- Hum... Ele não vai demorar, né?

- Acho que não...

- Que bom... Nós queremos muito nos despedir dele também...

- Hm... Sério? –perguntou Aili tentando parecer despreocupada- Então, tá... "Como eu vou me virar agora?" Pensou ela.

* * *

O relógio está marcando que 18 minutos já se passaram e Aili começou a ficar preocupada com a demora do Alam em sair do quarto. Ela resolve então ir ver o que estava acontecendo:

- Com licença, papai, mamãe, já volto.

- Tudo bem. –respondeu sua mãe.

Aili vai até o quarto e encontra Alam deitado na cama, dormindo:

- Ei Alam –diz ela suavemente o cutucando.

Ele muda de posição, mas permanece dormindo. Seus cabelos ondulados fazem um movimento quase mágico. "O Alam realmente é muito bonito..." Pensa Aili.

Tentando se concentrar novamente no que fora fazer no quarto, Aili balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro e o chama, suavemente, novamente:

- Alam... Alam... –disse ela enquanto mexia em uma mecha de seu cabelo- Alam, acorda... –disse ela sussurrando em seu ouvido- "Peraí! Por que eu estou sendo tão boazinha? Ele não deveria estar dormindo!" -pensa ela- "Preciso acordá-lo!"

Aili então pensa por um instante no que vai fazer a seguir, mas não se arrepende nem um pouco, ELE NÃO PODERIA ESTAR DORMINDO EM UMA SITUAÇÃO DESSAS!

- ALAM! ACOOOOORDA! – gritou ela enquanto o sacudia enlouquecidamente de um lado para o outro.

- Hm... Aili? –disse Alam abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- LEVANTA LOGO! –disse ela sem parar de chacoalhá-lo.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHACOALHANDO? –gritou ele, agora totalmente acordado.

- AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ ACORDOU! –disse ela parando de chacoalhá-lo de repente- Vamos! Você precisa ir lá se despedir de meus pais como Alfredo!

- É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido! –disse ele levando uma das mãos até a cabeça- Mas, quando é que, eu, Alam, vou me despedir deles?

- Isso não importa! Agora vai logo lá! –disse ela, desligando e ligando a luz rapidamente para que ele crescesse.

- Tá bom... Senhorita mandona! –disse ele enquanto saia rapidamente do quarto para se livrar do olhar de total desprezo e raiva de Aili:

- VAI LOGO! –gritou ela, mais uma vez.

Quando Alam saiu do quarto, Aili pensou rapidamente em como faria para que ele, criança, também fosse se despedir de seus pais... Ficou pensando por algum tempo, mas não conseguiu chegar à nenhuma conclusão. Foi quando ela olhou para sua mão e viu o anel dourado com duas rosas, e a solução surgiu em sua mente:

- É claro! Vou me transformar no Alam! Só por algum tempo...

Ela então procurou por algum fio de cabelo do Alam no travesseiro, e lá estava ele. Atraente e suplicando para ser utilizado para um bem maior. E com certeza aquele era o um motivo que traria um bem maior, para todos. Aili, rapidamente fez o ritual da troca de corpos e se tornou o Alam de minutos atrás, ainda pequeno.

Saiu então pelo corredor, triunfante com sua genialidade e encontrou seu pais conversando com "Alfredo". Quando eles a viram, chamaram-na:

- Alam! Venha cá! – disse a mãe da Aili- Queremos nos despedir de você também!

Foi quando ela reparou nas roupas que ele usava e nas de Alfredo, eram iguais, com exceção do tamanho, que, obviamente mudava de um para o outro:

- Que engraçado! Estão usando a mesma roupa! –comentou ela- Desse jeito vocês até parecem ser a mesma pessoa!

- Haha! – Aili forçou um riso- Até parece...

- Parece que nós dois temos bom gosto... -disse "Alfredo" sorrindo.

- É. –foi a única coisa que Aili conseguiu pronunciar após a fala de Alam. Tamanho era o medo de que ele revelasse quem ela era.

- Mas Alam, onde está a Aili? Ela disse que você tinha saído para comprar umas coisas para ela... –disse a Mãe da Aili.

- E eu fui mesmo –disse Aili- Mas já cheguei.

- Que bom, assim podemos nos despedir de você também. Mas cadê a Aili?

- Hm... Não sei. –disse Aili- Acho que ela foi no banheiro, mas não deve demorar.

- Espero que não... ^^ ... Sente-se um pouco, Alam.

- Claro. –disse ela, sentando-se.

- Estávamos conversando com Alfredo sobre sua família.

- É mesmo? –perguntou Aili, tentando parecer desinteressada- E o que ele disse?

- Ele estava falando que seus pais tem uma grande diferença de idade, e que sua mãe é bem nova, por isso ele parece bem jovem.... Também disse que seus pais tem uma grande autoridade sobre as pessoas, é como se fossem reis!

Aili engoliu em seco ao ouvir a palavra "reis", mas ninguém percebeu nada e sua mãe continuou a falar:

- Eles são donos de uma grande multinacional e por isso estão sempre viajando. Não me admira que ele pareça estrangeiro. –disse ela sorrindo.

- Pois é. –disse Alam- Eu nasci, muito, muito longe daqui.

- Sabe, –falou o pai da Aili pela primeira vez- eu não sabia que os Nakaooji eram tão importantes assim. Eles sempre me pareceram muito humildes.

Nesse momento Aili interrompeu a conversa e começou a falar:

- Sabe, acho que vou ver o que aconteceu com a Aili.

- Pode ir. –disse sua mãe- Ela está demorando muito mesmo.

- Então, com licença.

Aili saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. Precisava ser rápida para que Alam não falasse nenhuma besteira em sua ausência. Como ela pôde achar que ele se comportaria? Multinacional? Foi um milagre eles terem acreditado nisso... Se bem que seu pai pareceu meio desconfiado... Por isso, ela tinha que evitar uma catástrofe.

Correu para o banheiro, onde tirou o anel o mais rápido que pôde e se dirigiu novamente à sala. Porém, quando chegou, percebeu que algo estava errado. Seus pais já estavam de pé, se preparando para sair:

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Nós já vamos.

- Mas... Agora?

- É. Agora. –disse seu pai.

- Tchau filha –disse sua mãe enquanto ia ao seu encontro para um abraço, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas- Espero que fique bem, com seus avós e o Alfredo...

- Vou ficar mãe. Pode deixar.

- Tchau filha. –disse seu pai, também a abraçando.

- Filha, fale tchau ao Alam por nós. Porque parece que ele não está aqui.

- Eu falo, mamãe.

- E Alfredo –disse o pai da Aili- Vem comigo um instante?

- É claro, senhor.

Aili viu desesperada seu pai se afastar para conversar particularmente com Alam, sem poder fazer nada. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada pois sua mãe não a deixava se aproximar dos dois e então, logo os dois vinham vindo ao seu encontro:

- Agora podemos ir –disse seu pai- Tchau Alfredo. Cuide da Aili, ou não sei o que sou capaz de fazer com você...

- Pode deixar... –disse Alam, repentinamente atordoado pelas palavras do sogro.

Os dois então pegam as malas e se dirigem à porta:

- Não querem que eu os acompanhe? –perguntou Aili.

- Não precisa filha. Pode ficar com o Alfredo. –disse sua mãe, dando um sorriso para Alam o qual Aili não conseguiu identificar o sentido. O que ela queria dizer sorrindo daquela maneira?

- E a propósito –começou seu pai, já fechando a porta- os Nakaooji não têm um filho pequeno. Eles tem uma filha pequena.

Após essa pequena, porém reveladora, frase a porta se fechou e Aili ficou parada, com os olhos arregalados, olhando confusa para a porta, recém-fechada:

- Então, eles sabiam?- Aili pergunta para si mesma, ainda olhando atordoada para a porta.

- Parece que sim... -disse Alam.

- O que meu pai disse para você? –perguntou ela, virando o rosto lentamente para olhar profundamente dentro dos olhos de Alam, sem piscar em nenhum momento.

- Nada demais. –disse ele- Ele só me perguntou qual eram minhas intenções com você.

- Só isso? –disse ela, ainda sem piscar.

- Bom, ele também me perguntou se eu sabia de algo que você estava escondendo...

- E o que você disse?

- Eu disse que você tinha se casado comigo.

- NÃO! SÉRIO? –perguntou ela, agora virando todo o corpo em sua direção- E ELE ACREDITOU?

- Não sei direito. Mas o que isso interessa agora? Eles já foram embora.

- É verdade...

- Ah! Seu pai pediu pra te avisar que deixou um presente lá no quarto deles para você e para mim!

Aili correu para o quarto, onde encontrou um grande embrulho retangular em cima da cama. Ela então começou a rasgar o papel rapidamente, jogando tudo no chão.

Dentro do embrulho, havia uma carta que Aili pegou com as mãos trêmulas e começou a ler:

"_Querida Aili,_

_Eu e seu pai queríamos agradecê-la por tudo o que você fez para que nos sentíssimos confortáveis nesses dias maravilhosos. Sabemos o quanto você se esforçou para que tudo desse certo e realmente estamos felizes com isso. Porém, apesar de tudo, percebemos que havia alguma coisa errada..._

_No dia em que chegamos nos deparamos com um menino muito bonitinho que você dizia ser irmão do Nakaooji por parte de pai. No começo acreditamos nisso, porém, logo ficamos sabendo que ele tem apenas uma irmãzinha e não um irmãozinho e que seu pai nunca teve outra mulher. Decidimos então levar tudo isso adiante, sem contar nada, para que pudéssemos descobrir a verdade sem que você interferisse. Sabíamos que talvez você ficaria magoada, mas não podíamos te contar sobre nossa descoberta. Assim, passamos a viver alimentando sua mentira e o modo como você a protegia só nos deixou ainda mais curiosos. Você vivia implicando com ele por tudo o que ele fazia e isso nos deixou intrigados, afinal, qual era a relação de vocês dois?_

_Quando eu acordei cedo em um certo dia e vi o Pochiro e a Koromi gigantes tive a confirmação de que precisávamos investigar. Ao contrário do que você dizia, eu sabia que não era sonâmbula. Nunca fui. Por isso, disse isso para ver sua reação, que, com certeza não me surpreendeu._

_Quando o seu "professor" Jeile apareceu em casa, nós ficamos ainda mais desconfiados, afinal, ele parecia ser muito jovem para lecionar e além do mais, não havia como ele ter entrado em casa, já que eu e seu pai tínhamos certeza de que ele não passara por nós e não havia chegado antes de nós acordarmos. Por isso, depois que ele saiu, ligamos para a escola sem você perceber e perguntamos do Jeile. Nos surpreendemos muito ao saber que ele realmente lecionava lá, porém, ainda havia alguma coisa que não fazia sentido._

_Percebemos também que você nunca fora tão feliz. Apesar de sempre estar implicando com o Alam, percebemos que você gostava muito dele, de um jeito especial. Por isso, nós sentimos a obrigação de dar um presente à ele e também à você. Quando saímos mais cedo para ir ao shopping, passamos em uma loja de brinquedos e compramos algo para ele. O seu presente foi comprado em uma confeitaria, esperamos que goste, sinceramente. _

_No cinema, percebemos novamente que algo estava estranho. O garoto bonito que se sentou logo atrás de você parecia muito com o Alam e percebemos que você ficou irritada com sua presença. Percebemos logo que você o conhecia. Quando você o apresentou como seu namorado, ficamos desconfiados de que isso fosse verdade. Afinal, sabíamos da sua fama de exigente com os homens e como era difícil que qualquer um deles te agradasse. Porém, logo também percebemos que talvez você estivesse dizendo a verdade, pois vocês pareciam muito íntimos._

_Saindo do cinema para buscar o Alam, percebemos sua preocupação com alguma coisa que viria a acontecer. Porém, não dissemos nada para que você não desconfiasse de nossas suspeitas. Assim, andamos calmamente até o local onde havíamos deixado o Alam. A demora para achar o Alam, que aparentemente havia "se escondido", nos incomodou um pouco. O que será que havia acontecido com ele?"_

Nesse trecho da carta, Aili olhou para cima, aliviada, respirando profundamente. Pelo menos eles não sabiam que os dois (Alam e Alfredo) eram a mesma pessoa. Após esse momento de satisfação, ela tornou a baixar os olhos para continuar a ler a carta:

"_Quando ele finalmente apareceu, percebemos que havia algo de errado. Ele estava agindo de maneira muito estranha e suas roupas eram engraçadas e antiquadas. Onde será que ele fora? Sua versão de que estava no banheiro não nos convenceu. Sabíamos que ele poderia ter ido para alguma loja e talvez comprado àquelas roupas, o que explicaria tudo. O que mais nos incomodou foi o que ele disse sobre você ter ido para casa. Nós somos seus pais e a conhecemos suficientemente bem para sabermos que você avisaria antes de nos deixar, sozinhos. Porém, não deixamos transparecer a dúvida._

_Chegando em casa, quando a vimos toda molhada, não acreditamos na história de que você teve que tirar a roupa do varal, pois eu lembrava muito bem de ter conferido se havia alguma roupa estendida, já que ouvira no noticiário que iria chover. Contudo, como sempre vinha fazendo, não perguntei nada e pedi a seu pai para também não fazê-lo._

_No piquenique, seu pai me contou que Alam havia dito uma coisa estranha."_

Aili parou novamente de ler a carta e olhou fixamente para Alam que estava ao seu lado, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Arrancando um "Que foi?" dele. Porém, parou de olhá-lo para continuar a ler:

"_Ele me falou que Alam disse que a protegeria, para sempre. Eu, quando ouvi isso, achei algo muito fofo, porém, depois, percebi que havia algo estranho. Por que uma criança diria uma coisa dessas? Foi quando seu pai decidiu falar com o Alfredo. Ele vai pedir para você chamá-lo para se despedir, mas na verdade ele quer perguntar uma coisa. Acredito que nesse momento você já saiba do que se trata, afinal, ele disse que só vai mencionar os presentes quando estivermos prestes a sair._

_Filha, só queríamos dizer que sentimos muito orgulho de você e sabemos que você nunca faria algo sem pensar. Confiamos em você e sabemos que se você acha que Alfredo é a pessoa certa, então nós a apoiamos. O que mais queremos é que você seja feliz. Sabemos que se você não nos contou sobre ele antes é porque devia ter bons motivos para isso. Te amamos muito e temos muito orgulho de você. Só queríamos que soubesse disso._

_De seus pais,_

_Sr. e Sra. Hoshina"_

Ao terminar de ler, Aili não acreditava nas palavras de sua mãe. Releu a carta umas três vezes antes que tivesse certeza de que o que leu não era imaginação sua. Não era. Era verdade. Eles a apoiavam. Ela não sabia direito o que deveria fazer agora, mas sentiu-se de repente mais leve. Era como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, estava livre. Foi necessária a interrupção de Alam para que ela deixasse de divagar e voltasse a se lembrar de onde ela se encontrava naquele momento:

- Aili... –disse ele suavemente.

- O que foi? –respondeu ela tranqüilamente abrindo um enorme sorriso para ele, de repente.

- Vamos embora, para nossa casa?

- Sim! –disse ela, levantando-se de súbito e segurando o espelho em formato de septagrama entre as mãos- Vamos. Vamos para a nossa casa!

**FIM**

* * *

O final... Como foi difícil decidir como seria... Podem me xingar, falar do que vocês não gostaram ou simplesmente dizer que eu não deveria ter demorado tanto assim... Bom, o importante é que digam ALGUMA coisa. Mas agora, como prometi, vou responder aos reviews:

**Ale-ann: **Nossa... Você pediu para eu não demorar e olha só! Eu demorei quase UM ANO! Eu sei... Isso é um absurdo... u.u' Claro que eu lembro que você ia fazer uma fic de VK... Aliás, preciso conferir se você já fez nesse tempo em que estive ausente... u.u' Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo o bastante para ao menos não querer me crucificar... u.u'

**Ju "Hino": **Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ME DESCULPE! Eu sei que disse que ia tentar não demorar mas eu acabei me envolvendo com outras coisas... Desculpa mesmo... Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo... u.u' Sinceramente....

**ayame: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Taty: **Ok. Sei que demorei pacas para postar esse, mas será que você me perdoa? Com certeza o tempo que você ficou longe do pc nem se compara ao tempo que EU fiquei longe da net... Desculpe... u.u' Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **Sério que você prefere o Razu? Que coisa... XD! Mas, gosto não se discute, né? ^^! Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Se você é má leitora então eu sou o que? Acho que não existem adjetivos que sejam piores do que "péssima" escritora... u.u' Eu acho que nunca mais vou poder começar fics assim... Por que, quem sabe quando eu vou terminar? Hehe... XD! Espero que tenha gostado... Desculpe MESMO pela demora...

**Uchiha Mariana: **Ai, ai... Acho que TODOS queremos um Alam só para nós... Mas estou começando a achar cada vez mais difícil que isso ocorra... u.u' Não estou querendo te desanimar, mas é que eu já percebi que se eu quiser alguém como ele eu terei que "criá-lo"... Bom, espero mesmo, que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... u.u'

Para finalizar, gostaria de agradecer a todos que me ajudaram direta ou indiretamente a continuar essa fic, apesar da demora... u.u' ... Acho que é só. Obrigada a todos e desculpe mais uma vez pela demora!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**

P.S.: Votem, por favor, na minha enquete sobre VK! É só entrar no meu profile, se não for pedir muito... Aos que já o fizeram, MUITO OBRIGADA!


End file.
